Wicked Shatter
by hypergurl221
Summary: Entering the elusive BDSM club, Wicked Shatter, for Ginny's birthday was Hermione's first mistake, catching the eye of the owner of the club was the second. Draco Malfoy is very fond of his new submissive, who he affectionately calls his duchess, however what happens when he finds out the true identity of the woman hidden behind the mask?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the hour. The line for the elusive _Wicked Shatter_ club was ridiculous and she had easily been standing in the line for almost an hour, however the bouncing ball of red hair next to her was too much to say no to, especially considering it was her birthday AND her boyfriend of almost 8 years had just broken up with her 4 week before.

'Hermione this is going to be so much fun!' Ginny was almost giggling with glee

'oh yes, who wouldn't love to spend their Saturday night in line for a private club' she could almost feel the sarcasm dripping in her voice

'come on be a little excited its visitors night! I've been interested in _this_ for so long'

By this, Ginny was referring to what the club was known for, BDSM.

She sighed again and then smiled softly at her friend, 'if you're excited, of course I'm excited'

'Next Ladies' the man operating the desk called to them. Hermione cautiously approached the desk, while Ginny almost ran to the host. 'You need to fill out these forms and read through the terms and conditions, if you agree to them, sign and date along the bottom, once you are finished, go through the curtain and hand them to master Sean, he will read over your notes and you will receive your mask for the night' the host sounded bored as he made the announcements, it could have easily be assumed that this was a practiced speech, he had dolled out innumerus times during the evening and would continue to do so till his shift was completed.

Beside her Hermione could feel Ginny almost bursting with nervous and excited energy as she took the paper work from the mans hands, but all she could think about was the fact that the host in front of her had refereed to another man as 'master' which was absurd, no one in this day an age had a master, her logical mind decided she had simply misheard. Walking closer to Ginny she cursed herself silently for not researching what was really entailed in the BDSM world, all Hermione knew was there were chains and blindfolds, and that's where her curiosity had stopped, she saw no reason to study the fetish culture any more as she had no real interest in becoming involved in that world, however now only being separated by a curtain from that world she felt very underprepared for what lay ahead.

Hermione followed Ginny into the small room just past the hosts desk, inside were a few other people reading through the documents which they had been handed earlier. The room may have been small however it was no less impressive, the walls were draped with purple silk, and screamed elegance and money, all around the edges were couches, the same dark purple as the silk attached to the walls, next to each couch was a small gold table, littered with pens which the people were using the sign the documents. Hermione watched as a couple in the corner rose and walked over to a man who was guarding a door way, he smiled at the couple and took their pages from them, flicking through them his smile grew bigger. She watched as he wished them a good night and handed them a mask each, the man helped the woman put on her mask and then they entered the club. Hermione finally realised she was staring when the man guarding the door turned and looked her straight in the eye, he smiled at her, and the smile held the promise of wicked sin, something dark but not evil, Hermione felt her air leave her as she was caught by his look, the moment broke as he took the documents of the next group who approached him.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny on the couch at the far end of the room and opened her documents

_This is a contract for a slave for the night of the 29/5/2010 _

_This contract will only last for the duration of the night, however it is the expectation that the slave will follow the rules accordingly for the time they are within the walls of Wicked Shatter._

_1. Slaves agree to accept the responsibility of using a safeword when necessary. Slave acknowledges that safeword is Red and safe signal is two clicks. A master will accept the responsibility of assessing situations where slave calls safeword and will, to the best of their ability, make judgements on whether to modify the activity or stop activity entirely. Slave agrees to hold no ill will due to a Master's decision. Masters agrees not to punish slave for the use of a safeword._

_2. Slaves agree to address Masters as "Sir" or "Master" unless otherwise directed. Slave agrees to speak respectfully to Master at all times inside the club. A Master may address a slave in any way he so chooses._

_3. Slaves acknowledge that punishment for misbehaviour is fair and just, however Punishment of the slave is subject to certain rules designed to protect the slave from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm, or the following forms of abuse: _

_1. Blood may not be drawn at any time. Punishment must stop immediately if blood is drawn _

_2. Burning the body _

_3. Drastic loss of circulation _

_4. Causing internal bleeding _

_ 5. Loss of consciousness _

_6. Withholding of any necessary materials, such as food, water, or sunlight for extended periods of time_

Hermione could feel the all the colour in her face draining out as she continued to read through what essentially a contract

'Ginny, where the fuck have you brought me?' she could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest as she read through the following page which requested her to circle what she was comfortable with, what she was curious about and what was a 'hard limit' which she assumed meant the no go zone.

'Hermione please, I need this … even if its just for tonight, I need a master' Ginny had her eyes down cast as she muttered the sentence, and Hermione clicked the information into place

'Oh my… you were Harry's slave?' she could hear the outrage in her own voice and realised it probably sounded like she was angry at Ginny

'Submissive, Mione, not slave, slave suggests a 24 hr relationship, I was only submissive in bed.' She took a deep breath and then met Hermione's eye ' Just one night, be the best friend in the world on my birthday and come into this world with me, just tonight. You don't even need to play, simply dance with me and have a good time, please?'

Hermione slowly processed the information and gave in with a dip in her shoulders 'very well, but you owe me, BIG time'

Turning over the page, she began to read through what was deemed the limit list

_As a slave you need to be honest with your answers, as masters wish to please their slaves_

_Read through the limit list provided and give each a score from one to five, the meanings can be found below_

_1 = Hard Limit: Something you will not ever attempt._

_2 = Soft Limit: Something you cannot attempt at this time but might be possible in the future._

_3 = Curious: Maybe you're never tried this, or only once, and want to experience more before deciding how much you like it_

_4 = like/willing: You like doing whatever it is._

_5 = Essential: This is something that you can't see yourself enjoying a scene/date/relationship without._

_Anal play Nudity_

_Beatings – Flogging Orgasm Denial _

_Beatings – Cane Orgasm on command_

_Beatings – Hard Rape Fantasy_

_Beatings – Soft Role Play – medical_

_Beatings – Paddles Role Play - Animal_

_Spanking Role Play - Education _

_Whips Role Play – Investigation _

_Biting Role Play - Whore_

_Blindfolds Sensation - Deprivation_

_Bondage – rope Sensation – fire play_

_Bondage – chains Sensation - Wax_

_Bondage – leather Sensation – Ice _

_Suspension Sensation - Needle_

_Asphyxiation Sex – Anal _

_Discipline Sex - Group_

_Electrical play Sex - Penetration_

_Drinking Sex – Double penetration_

_Exhibitionism Sex - Threesome_

_Gags Sex - Moresome_

_Hand jobs Shaving_

_Head job Voyeurism _

_Homosexuality Humiliation_

_Leashing Collaring_

_Nipple play Scarification_

_Nipple clamps_

_Wicked Shatter is a club for those who wish the explore their sexuality in a safe, sane and consensual environment, please remember this when entering in the club_

_I _ herby agree to the terms, which have been stated in the Wicked Shatter Contract and will follow these terms to the best of my abilities. The answers I have given in the limits section are honest and I agree to use the safe word at anytime I feel uncomfortable. I will respect the masters and mistresses of the Wicked Shatter Club and know my place as a Slave. _

_Signed _ for the date of __

Hermione could not believe the list she had read, she went through it again and tried to stop the shock of what she was feeling from showing on her face, Ginny beside her was quickly going through the list easily numbering each activity. Hermione blushed and considered the list, anal play, not an option, whips, not an option, humiliation, not an option. When she was completely finished going through the list Hermione realised most of her limits were a 1. She sighed, it was only one night, and she didn't have any plans to actually 'play' as Ginny had put it, going through the list again she began to change some 1's into 3's. When she was finished she silently signed her contract and dated along the dotted line. Taking in deep breath she stood and held her hand down to Ginny, 'come on birthday girl, let's go enter your world'


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was king of the _Wicked Shatter_ club. As the owner he could have his pick of any submissive in the club, lately however he was just bored. There was nothing new. Every sub had her gift or talent and as a master he always enjoyed what those women had to offer, but as he began to age he realised he wanted more in his life. He wanted to come home to a woman who loved him not only as a master but also as a man, he only needed a submissive woman in bed, outside she could be as independent and bossy as she wanted. Smiling slightly he thought of the most bossy woman in his life, Hermione Granger, his stubborn as all hell secretary for his job at the Ministry as head of the Department of Magical Creatures. Thinking of her always bought a smile to his face, for years now they had been working together and at every turn she would fight him on something. He loved her attitude towards work and the way she was always looking out for others not herself. Many times he thought about bending her over his knee and turning her ass a pretty shade of red, using only his hand, simply because she was too stubborn for her own good, but alas Hermione Granger was as vanilla as they came, and Draco could not do vanilla, he was a dominant, plain and simple which is why he was the boss and Hermione was the secretary.

'Master Draco' a small voice from the floor called to him, turning slightly he saw one of the newest submissives sitting at his feet, legs spread in the submissive position, her face was downcast and covered with a black mask 'Can I serve you in anyway sir?'

He regarded her for a moment. Not allowing any emotion to seep through into his voice he asked 'Tiana, am I the master?'

'Yes sir' she whisper

'I see. So if I am the master, wouldn't I come to you if I was looking for service?' he watched as a slight shiver went through her body, she was trembling

'I just thought… '

'It is not your job to think; it is your job to do as commanded. Go to master Theo at the bar and tell him you approached me with a request, inform him for the next half an hour you will be a bar ornament'

Her shocked eyes came up to meet his, 'no sir, please I'm sorry'

'Please tell master Theo to turn your ass red first for arguing with me. Am I understood?'

Standing slowly, head bowed she softly replied 'Yes sir'. Walking away he watched as she continued to tremble, however being a Dom for as long as he had he knew it was from excitement and not fear.

He sighed and turned back towards the crowds of people below him. Visitor's night was always interesting; it was designed to get new people into the world, but also to expand the client base within the club. It was always interesting, the older members were made to wear black masks, while those who were visitors wore either red of white, red was for Doms and white for Subs, not that the visitors knew that, the clubs host Mitchell was very, very good at guessing if a person was a Dom or Sub, very rarely did he get it wrong. Visitor's night also allowed for the older members to renew their limits list and their contracts, which is why every single person in the crowd below him would have filled out a contract tonight.

Draco slowly began to walk down the stairs from the upper balcony realising it was probably time to mingle with the crowds and see all the new Subs on offer, as well as make his rounds to the playrooms out the back to ensure his monitors were all there and working. It was only once he reached the bottom of the stairs that he noticed her. A small woman with curly brown hair and the most beautiful hazelnut eyes he had ever seen. Half of her face was then concealed with the white mask she had received at the door. A visitor and a Sub, perfect. Those beautiful eyes were wide as she took in the room around her, her mouth opened slightly in shock, for a non-member the club could be very confronting. She wore slightly more then the average club goer, a gorgeous blue dress that sat midway on her calf which looked to be made of the softest silk, and god, what Draco wouldn't pay to just touch it. It was almost comical seeing a woman in light flowy clothing in a club where latex and leather were pretty much the norm. Draco himself was dressed in dark leather pants and only a very thin black shirt on his top. Reminding himself of his job as the club owner, he began to walk away from the beautiful new Sub and out the back to the playrooms, however as soon as his jobs were done, he would be back to play.

Hermione could not believe what she had walked into. This was not in the slightest what she had been expecting. The music pounded out from hidden speakers and the people on the dance floor, were not as much dancing as they were doing sexual acts with clothes on. She suddenly felt entirely too dressed for this place, and incredibly uncomfortable, if it wasn't for Ginny's hand grounding her in place she probably would have fled the scene. Ginny herself seemed a bit shell shocked however she seemed much more excited to go and enjoy herself in the crowd of people dancing.

'lets go find a booth to sit in' she yelled over the music.

The rich scent of sex and sweat mixed with alcohol met her and was not what she expected in what was known to the outside world as a high-end private club.

As they pushed their way through the human mass of 'dancing' bodies, Hermione caught site of a booth near the dance floor but far enough away for her to feel comfortable, pulling Ginny behind her she bee-lined for the seat.

The booths were small, designed for 4 people maximum, which was good as Hermione was hoping no one was interested in keeping her company for the night. As she took a seat on one side, Ginny took a seat on the other, smiling happily and looking at everything all at once. Her green eyes were opened wide and Hermione could not think of a time when she had looked more excited, comfortable and at home.

'This really is your world isn't it?' Hermione called to her friend

'You don't think differently of me do you?'

Hermione laughed quietly at the question 'Ginny you've been my best friend for years, been there when Ron was a toss and all the other hard times I've had, how could I ever think of your differently? So you like kink? So what?'

Ginny was about to answer when a masculine voice cut into their conversation 'Hello ladies'

Looking away from her friend, Hermione came face to face with none other then Blaise Zabini, former Slytherin and still best friend of the one and only Draco Malfoy, bane of her existence. Zabini's eyes were locked on Ginny and held something very possessive in their depths.

'What are you doing here?' She asked, completely forgetting the mask she was wearing and the fact that he probably had no idea who they were. His eyes shifted quickly to Hermione and then back to Ginny.

'What are you doing here, _sir_, is what I think you meant, Sub' his tone was dark as if he held complete control of every syllable he spoke 'And I am a master here, I have come to request the company on the dance floor, my lovely red'

Ginny blushed deeper then anything Hermione had ever seen, with eyes down cast she slowly nodded, 'I'd love to sir'

'Master Blaise kitten, I want to hear you say my name' he practically purred at her

'I'd love to master Blaise' Ginny corrected, Blaise held out his hand to her and helped her to her feet.

'I will return your friend as soon as I am done with her, understood?' Blaise's words were directed at Hermione, she forced herself to smile slightly at her friend and the man who seemed to have no conscious idea of who they were 'of course, have fun'

She watched as Blaise dragged Ginny to the dance floor and then they began to dance as explicitly as every other couple on the floor. As she began to look away she noticed Blaise whisper something in Ginny's ear. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and cheeks flushed deep red. Whatever Blaise had said, Ginny was now putty in his hands.

Hermione realised very quickly that her friend would not be returning to her for sometime. She was now alone at a BDSM club full of dominant men. Let the fun times roll.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny knew she should not have left Hermione. As soon as Blaise's warm hand had engulfed her's she knew she had made a mistake, how could she leave her best friend in a world she didn't know anything about? Hermione was bound to get punished the first time she opened her mouth.

Blaise pulled Ginny close into his body and all other thoughts disappeared, it was hard and warm and completely male, God she missed male contact, the feeling of protection.

His words pierced through the silence between them 'I'd like to make you purr my beautiful kitten'. Holy Shit. Her eyes flashed to his and she felt herself react to his words instantly, her face turned the unattractive colour of a beetroot, she tried to look away but his fingers grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. His sheer control was enough to make her panties all but useless. 'Your blush is beautiful' Her smiled 'your eyes suggest perhaps you would like to play with me?' Jesus this man should not be able to affect her with so little words. 'Will you not speak to me kitten?'

'Yes sir, I would like to play' she finally mumbled 'I haven't played in a long time' she added as an after thought.

For the first couple of years of their relationship Harry had been happy to play the dominant role for her, however eventually he tired of it and asked for a vanilla relationship, she had agreed simply because she had not want to lose her man, by their 7th year in a relationship it was strained with very little romance left. She all but begged him to be her dominant again but he refused, when it was realised they would probably never see eye to eye in their relationship he broke it off with her. It had been almost 6 months since she last had sex and god was she craving it, she knew now that vanilla was never going to work for her, not in the bedroom anyway.

'Kitten, whatever you are thinking, stop. You have become unhappy, and I do not tolerate unhappy subs'

'of course sir, I'm sorry' he smiled down at her and pulled her closer

'Give me tonight kitten, and I promise you will come back for more' he winked and began pulling her towards the couches on the far side of the room, away from Hermione and what she knew was safety. But if she didn't take a risk tonight, with this beautiful and controlling Dom when would she?

* * *

Hermione had felt eyes on her for the last half an hour. Ginny was long gone and she was ready to call it quits, it would only take a quick text and she could leave, removing her phone from her bag she began to type the message, when a man sat in front of her

'Good evening darlin' the man had a thick American accent and a black mask adorning his face

'Hello' she tried to smile, but then she realised, she really was not here to make friends or keep company 'can I help you?' she tried to keep the bite from her tone

'Can I help you, sir, is what you meant I'm sure darlin'

Hermione had to stop from rolling her eyes 'of course, sorry' she tried to look genuine in her apology by casting her eyes down

'I've been watching you and I think you wanna play' he looked cocky as all hell as he made the statement 'My name is Master Jim, I want you to remember that for later when your screaming my name' he winked at the end of his sentence

Hermione tried to stop herself from gagging 'I'm sorry **_sir_**, but I believe you have been misinformed, I have no interested in playing with anyone at the club' she straightened her back while speaking and she watched as dominant anger entered his eyes

'listen here sweetness, I understand your new and you're a bit afraid but I promise once you give me a chance, it will change your life. I'm in the market for a new slave, and you fit the bill' She felt no anger in his words, just a sense of him trying to control her with his tone

'I do believe I gave you my answer' she turned away from the man in hopes that he would walk away, alas no such luck

'I can stay here all night sugar, I'm the master and you're the Sub, and eventually you will submit to playing with me'

She almost growled with frustration, when she was about to finally give it to this 'master Jim', a cool voice she recognised floated from behind her

'Jim you are needed in the playrooms' The voice was soft but so controlled, if she considered the man in front of her dominant before, now he was just a mouse in comparison to the lion behind her. To afraid to turn around she simply sat and watched Jim walk off

She felt movement behind her and then watched as Draco Malfoy himself sat across the booth. He smiled and placed a martin glass full of clear liquid in front of her.

Hermione's mind had officially closed down; her boss was sitting in front of her. In a BDSM club. Not wearing a mask. Remember to breathe Granger she reprimanded herself.

'Aren't you going to thank me?' his voice carried across the space between them

'oh, yea. Thank you for getting rid of that guy, and for the drink' she sounded like an insect compared to his easily controlled voice. Shit. What happened when he found out who she was?

'sir' he whispered

'What?' it was instinctual, her eyes snapped up to meet his

'you forgot to call me sir, it can be forgiven this once because you are new, forget again and I will turn your ass pink' Hermione felt colour fill her cheeks and had to look away. His eyes said he was deadly serious in his threat.

'Well thank you, sir, I was however about to leave, perhaps you could give this drink to another girl, one who is interested in your affection?' she tried hard to keep the malice out of her voice, however she only knew one side of Draco Malfoy, and it was the side she dealt with everyday at work. Her best chance was to hit him with sarcasm and stubbornness

She watched as a smirk began to appear on his face 'what is your name my sweet and fiery duchess?'

'That is not something you may ask me, **sir**' she bit the last word out

His smirk turned to a smile, and she felt her insides melt slightly. No body, keep your shit together till we get out of here. His voice came to her as she internally argued with her bodies reaction to him 'Then you shall be my duchess. I only request one dance with you and then I will release you back to your lady Red, unless of course I can convince you to stay by my side for the night'

'how did you know about..?' she almost lost all air in her lungs

'I have been watching you all evening, duchess, you have captivated my attention, but only now have I had time to approach you. Dance with me' he held his hand out to her, it should have been a question, a request, coming from him it was a dark command

placing her hand in his she allowed him to pull her to her feet and take her to the dance floor. He placed her hands around his neck and pulled her close.

'You have questions in your beautiful eyes, duchess' he whispered in her ear. How could he have known questions were spiralling around in her head?

'Why don't you wear a mask, sir' it popped out before she had time to process the fact that she had spoken

'The Wicked Shatter masters are not required to wear masks, we are not members, we are the owners, the people need to know exactly who to go to should something go wrong'

'You own this place?' she knew she probably sounded incredulous, but how could he own this place and be her boss at the ministry? She looked up to see him looking at her seriously 'sir'

'Would you call me master Draco? Id like to hear you say my name'

'I don't think I am comfortable with that, sir' she whispered, she felt him smile into her hair 'Eventually, you will be'


	4. Chapter 4

Draco breathed in the scent of the woman in his arms, she was a goddess and someone he very much wanted to possess. He had never been known for being possessive in anyway, but when he had seen one of the younger masters approach her, he felt the need to bang his chest and claim her right there and then. She all but trembled in his arms, suggesting she was very much new to the BDSM world, and he loved the idea of introducing her to all the dirty ideas swirling around his mind. What would she look like filled with his cock? He was dying to know what her tight walls would feel like wrapped around him. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from groaning, nothing however could stop the increase blood flow to his lower regions. He knew she noticed as well when her breath caught in her throat

'It's for you, my duchess' was there anything more attractive then seeing an innocent woman blush

'Why duchess, sir?' Her calling him sir was like warm honey on a cold day. It warmed him up and made him feel incredibly good. He had not reacted so violently to a woman since his ex.

'Queen suggests regality and as well as you hold yourself, you are not regal, princess suggests a soft quality, and as beautiful and innocent as you are, you are anything but soft. A duchess though, she is strong and knows when to fight for things, you pet are a duchess'

He watched as understanding and warmth filled her eyes, this was the beginning of trust, the most important part of any relationship, but BDSM was built on trust, without trust this could not work.

'Do you like that nickname?' he knew she did, but he would say anything to see the colour fill her cheeks

She gave him a shy smile 'Yes, it fits me better then you know, sir'

The song ended and he felt her begin to pull away 'I have not convinced you to stay, have I?'

'I thank you for the dance, sir, but this is not my world, really I'm only here to support my friend, she seems to have found what she was looking for, so there's no need to stay' her argument was so logical, but the hint of lust in her eyes he had seen earlier in the night was not something he could ignore, as a Dom, it was his job to ensure all subs had a good time, and he knew he would love to have a good time with her

'I know you want to stay little sub, and I know you want to stay with me, don't be afraid to live, only for tonight'

His words were pure wicked sin, how could one man be so sure of himself?

'You are awfully confident aren't you?' she tried not to growl at him

Before she could think he had grabbed her and was pulling her off the dance floor, to an isolated corner, away from the crowd.

'bend over the arm of the couch' he voice was calm, commanding nothing like the softness she had experience not two minutes ago when he asked her to stay

'Excuse me?!' how dare he, she was a woman, a respected woman.

'I warned you to remember who I am to you; you chose to forget your respect. Therefore you have earned the punishment, and you will take it my duchess'

Hermione felt her face heat, he meant to SPANK her? In public? 'No'

He gently grabbed her face between his hands and forced her to meet his eye. 'At the beginning of tonight you chose to enter my club, the reason is not my concern, you have disrespected me and you cannot get away with that. You will take the punishment as it is what you deserve, am I understood?'

Hermione could feel her eyes bulging as she took in his words, his eyes softened 'you truly are as vanilla as you seem, unfortunately it's not an excuse, perhaps you may enjoy it?'

Her voice was all but stolen from her

'Pet, you have two choices, you can either bend over the arm chair and take your punishment or you and your red can leave and never return to this club' she had no problem leaving right now and never returning, but ruining this chance for Ginny, on her birthday was not an option. Swearing under her breath she slowly turned and placed her hands on the plush couch arms. Thank Merlin for small tokens, at least no one was sitting on it.

'bend further duchess, I want your ass nice and high in the air' fighting her embarrassment she bent even further. Had she ever felt so venerable? How on earth was she going to face this man on Monday, as her boss, knowing he has spanked her. She deserved the best friend medal.

'your going to count, out loud and your going to thank me for every swat. Ten I think for you' the first hit came faster then she was expecting and damn it if it didn't hurt.

'One. Thank you sir' the words were gritted out through clenched teeth

His hands slid to her side and held her in place, the second hit was harder then the first and she felt tears prick the back of her eyes

'Two. Thank you sir'

By the fifth hit the tears had spilt from her eyes and were coating her cheeks, why couldn't this humiliation finish. Fuck a best friend medal; she deserved all of Ginny's worldly possessions.

'Ten. Thank you sir' the words didn't really come out as words, more just one loud sob. She felt him move behind her and he began to gently rub the area he had just abused. She flinched away from his touch. 'I'm sorry, please sir, I'm sorry' he helped her in to the standing position and then picked her up in a bridal style and carried her over to the couch

'I know my duchess, please don't forget again, that was harder then I would have thought it would be'

He held her tightly to his chest, stroked her hair and murmured comforting words to her and she all but melted at the contact, his warmth seeped into her body, building her back up. He reached for her mask but instinctively she pulled away.

'I want to wipe away your tears, pet'

'I'm sorry sir, my identity needs to stay a secret' she felt him shift beneath her and she was sure she heard him sigh, it was only then that she realised there was a large amount of people around them, the look on their faces told her they had seen the whole thing

'Oh my god' her face was hot as she snuggled closer to Draco, tears began to fall again 'how could you do that to me with all these people watching?'

'I'm sorry duchess, it was necessary, have you learnt your lesson?'

'Yes sir'

He smiled almost lovingly down at her 'then it won't need to happen again, you were so brave'

And god did he mean it; this woman in his arms was very brave to allow such an act to occur, especially when there was very little trust between them. He held her close and listened as her sobbing began to change to jerky breathes and then finally even out. He knew she was back in her own mind when she straightened a bit in his arms

'Let me go please sir' as she said it she began to push his hold on her

'My beautiful duchess, you may be over what just happened, but I am not, I will hold you until I feel better and then I will let you go at a price'

Her eyes met his 'what could you possibly need to get over, sir? Its me who now has a bruised ass and ego' her eyes held both mischief and an air of seriousness

'oh little sub, you have so much to learn about this world. Discipline is an integral part to the BDSM lifestyle but it is almost impossible to punish a sub you have no relationship with, this life is built on trust, and we have no trust yet, hurting you was harder then it should have been'

She sighed at his words and snuggled back into his chest looking for warmth and comfort, her size in his arms reminded him that what he was holding was purely female. A female that he very badly wanted to pleasure to erase the memories of the discipline spanking. Maybe a pleasurable spanking? He felt himself grow hard at the thought. He felt her stiffen against him, as she brushed against the bulge in his tight pants. He couldn't help but chuckle

'You don't want to know what I'm thinking about duchess' he whispered across her head

'You said something about a price for escaping your arms sir?' he couldn't help but openly laugh at her choice of wording

'oh my duchess, all I need from you is a kiss'


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione watched the man holding her for a moment

'You promise, just one kiss and you'll let me go?' she tried very hard to keep the mischief from her voice. As a secretary she knew very well how to manipulate words.

'You have my word' he smiled down at her

'Very well' Hermione leaned up as if to go and kiss Draco, at the last second she shifted and kissed him lightly upon his cheek. The skin was so warm under her lips, soft and smooth. She looked up to see his very shocked face and thought perhaps for a moment she had made the wrong choice, that he would punish her again, but his face quickly split into a large grin and he openly laughed pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head gently.

'You are so cheeky my duchess, such a little manipulator' his deep laughter was causing other members to look over at them. Those with black masks on seemed more confused then the others.

She smiled up at him softly 'you said you would let me go'

His laughing subsided quickly and gave way to a sigh 'yes, I suppose I did. Next time I will need to be very specific in my wording with you'

She was about to remind him that he would probably never see her again, but caught herself. She knew this man well. He never backed down from a challenge.

His arms gently released her but when she went to stand he grabbed her hand

'I know I can't force you to stay, but I know you are interested, I've seen lust in your eyes more then once tonight, allow me to at least answer your questions. I know your curious'

Hermione regarded Draco Malfoy for a long moment and began to weigh the pros and cons up in her head. He seemed to have no idea who she was and he didn't mention anything about playing, simply talking. Talking she could do. She looked to the ceiling for guidance, it was then that she noticed his warm hand still engulfed her, it was so inviting.

'Fuck' she grumbled to herself. She knew she would kick herself later for this decision, meeting his eyes once more she nodded slightly

the smile he gave her was completely predatory and hit her in the most primal of ways. Yep she was already kicking herself. He pulled her back down next to him on the couch – thank god for small mercies, at least he hadn't made her sit back on his lap.

'my duchess, you have made me very happy. Now we aren't in a scene, you do not need to refer to me a sir, simply be respectful' the predator was still lurking in his eyes, it was like he was scheming and she had no say in what was happening next 'Would you permit me to go and gather your limit list, we can discuss that and anything else you wish to know?'

'But that list is so personal! And it has my name on it' she felt colour rising in her cheeks just remembering some of the options on that list

'Duchess there is nothing too personal between a Dom and a Sub and Master Sean will ensure that I get the list without your name, would that make you more comfortable?' he stated it with unflinching certainty. It was the voice he used when closing deals and one she knew was not worth arguing with

Looking at her hands in her lap, she held in the sigh which was threatening an escape 'very well'

Hermione felt his hands on her face and felt him turning her, her eyes found his but it was already to late, his lips met hers and then she could think of nothing but the feel of his lips. Without thought her eyes closed and she enjoyed the sensation, he began coaxing her into responding to the kiss and she had no choice but to give in completely, he parted her lips with his own and invaded her mouth, owning it, possessing it. She forgot about where she was and only enjoyed the sensation. It had been too damn long since she had been kissed and this was affecting her entirely too much. The small section between her legs began to tingle and she shifted in an attempt to alleviate the discomfort. Her breathing all but stopped when she felt his hand gentle graze her breasts.

She felt him pull away and then he was smiling at her like the victor of the most prestigious competition.

'I will return soon, don't leave' a command, one she would obey, simply because her brain functions had not come completely back online yet.

Hermione watched Draco's retreating back and was left to think about the kiss. Her bodies reaction had been instant, she hadn't even reacted that strongly to Ron when they had been together. Oh god, she couldn't be attracted to Draco Malfoy could she?

While considering her musings, she failed to notice a very petit blonde sitting down next to her; it was only when said blonde tapped her on the shoulder that she looked up.

'Hi' her voice was sickly sweet, and the fake smile plastered on her face was equally as sickly, she seemed young, and the black mask covering her face looked out of place

'Hello'

'I get that this is visitors night, so you probably don't know anything about the lifestyle, but you need to get this, Master Draco is my Dom, not yours, so for tonight have your fun with my man, but just remember he is spoken for. Understood?'

Hermione looked perplexed at the small blonde and then couldn't help but laugh, she knew this woman! Marina Cortez was always by at the office trying to get Draco's attention, she was an advocate for the continual use of House Elves as slaves, and always-rubbed Hermione the wrong way. Marina didn't seem to have any inkling of who she was and so she could breathe a small sigh of relief. She must look very different with makeup on. Realising she had yet to reply to the woman sharing her couch she turned slightly and smiled at her

'Of course, whatever you say'

Marina looked as if she was going to slap Hermione, but then her face melted into a soft smile. She slid gracefully off the couch and onto the floor. She sat on her knees with her legs spread wide, her hands sat gently in her lap. Her head was completely downcast looking directly at the floor in front of her.

'This, my duchess, is the position that submissives are expected to be in when they are asked to take position. Some Doms like their subs sitting at their feet, like this, when they are in the home or when with other people, others will ask their Subs to sit like this as they set up a scene. Master Theo enjoys a woman like this on his kitchen bench while he is cooking so he can touch her whenever he is so inclined'

Draco's voice wrapped around her like a warm and comforting cocoon, she hadn't even realised that she was uncomfortable. She looked down at Marina and the position she was in, she understood the appeal, with her legs spread like that any man could just touch her most intimately, Hermione suddenly got a snap shot in her mind of her sitting like that in front of Draco in his office as he conducted business. Expecting her body to get angry at the images, she was unprepared for a new layer of wetness to coat her underwear. Shit. This environment was causing issues.

'M what are you doing here?' Draco's voice took a hard edge as he acknowledged the woman on the floor. He slowly approached the couch and slipped in next to Hermione, she couldn't be sure but it seemed that on instinct he began to run his fingers lazily through her hair. It was a comforting measure and made her feel incredibly safe.

Marina tilted her head up and was watching Draco's fingers run through her hair with keen eyes 'I just thought I would keep your new Sub company while you were gone, master' the sickly sweet smile had returned

'I am not your master, and you know that, do not call me something so familiar, you are a Sub of this club, remember your place'

Marina's face had lost much of its colour by the time he had finished speaking. Draco had not raised his voice, but each word felt like it had a sharp edge to it. This was not a voice she had heard before in their time working together, it was darker, more commanding, a dominant voice.

'I'm sorry master Draco, will you punish me?' her voice was small, but there was a tiny part of it which sounded hopeful. Did this girl want to get spanked? No she just wanted Draco's attention on her.

Draco all but growled at the small woman 'No. Master Sean is off the door service, I think I shall give you to him'

Any colour that had been left in her face faded 'm-m-master Sean, no, please I'm sorry'

'Find him M, tell him you referred to me far too informally, tell him 10 lashes should do. I will find you later tonight and count each lash to ensure you went, do we have an understanding?'

Eyes half filled with tears Marina nodded 'yes sir' and then the small blonde woman was gone.

'Now my beautiful duchess, should we explore your darkest fantasies?'


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione felt shell shocked 'How could you do that to her, she looked petrified?'

Draco looked down at her for a moment, like he was considering her and then smiled 'M is a closet masochist, we are trying to get her to accept it'

'a what?'

'She enjoys pain. She takes great pleasure from pain given to her by a controlled sadist'

'sadist being someone who likes to giving pain'

He chuckled darkly 'not just a pretty face are you?' his simple compliment warmed her from the inside making her blush

'Unfortunately she will not accept that she is a masochist and has ideas of grandeur to settle down with a nice Dom. Master Sean is the clubs best sadist, he is harsh on the outside but warm in the middle, he is exactly what she needs but she refuses to accept it. We simply push her towards him whenever we can'

'Shouldn't being with him be her decision?'

'Sometimes the Sub does not know what she wants, that is why she has a Dom' his eyes held the promise that he knew exactly what she wanted. How could he? She didn't even know what she wanted

'Why was she being punished anyway?' it seemed unfair to punish the girl, all she had done was sit with Hermione

'She referred to me as master, not master Draco. By referring to me as just master she was trying to have a certain ownership of me. Master is what a sub calls her Dom, as in the one she is in a relationship with, it's the BDSM equivalent of boyfriend or husband, does that make sense?' Draco's words were cool, as if he had no emotional attachment to Marina

'Yes I suppose so. Do sub girlfriends call their partner master in public?' Hermione could not bring herself to call anyone master, how could anyone do it in the public arena?

'It depends what type of relationship you are in with a person, if you are in a 24 hour master/slave relationship then of course you will refer to them as master but 24 hour relationships aren't very common, most are like myself a Dom and Sub relationship in the bedroom and also inside the club' she considered this for a moment, there were different types of BDSM relationships? She really did know nothing of this world

'I see. And what about the masks?' the masks had be bugging her all night. She knew they had to mean something, but she could not pick it

'What about them?' He was being coy

'What do they mean?'

'Why do they have to mean anything?'

she felt herself becoming exasperated 'Please don't insult my intelligence, they mean something, can I take a guess?' He nodded his affirmation

'Black are the members of the club and white are the visitors, I just don't know what the red ones mean' she had been trying all night to figure out what they could mean, but was still lost

'You are almost right, black is for the members, white however is for visitor Subs and red is for visitor Doms' his voice held a note of amusement

'How did we get chosen for our masks? No one asked me if I was a Sub or Dom, I was just given a white mask!' how could someone make a decision like that for her!

'Yes, Mitchell at the desk chooses the person when they enter the club on visitors night. Very rarely does he pick wrong, and the times he has been wrong it has been about someone being a Sub not a Dom. Never the other way round. He picked right for you, you're submissive in your nature, whether you know it or not. Now should we explore your limit list?' he was trying to move away from the topic, and so she allowed the motion to continue

_Anal play 1 Nudity 2 _

_Beatings – Flogging 1 Orgasm Denial 3 _

_Beatings – Cane 1 Orgasm on command 3_

_Beatings – Hard 1 Rape Fantasy 1_

_Beatings – Soft 2 Role Play – medical 1_

_Beatings – Paddles 1 Role Play – Animal 1_

_Spanking 2 Role Play - Education 2_

_Whips 1 Role Play – Investigation 1_

_Biting 1 Role Play – Whore 1_

_Blindfolds 4 Sensation – Deprivation 1_

_Bondage – rope 3 Sensation – fire play 1_

_Bondage – chains 3 Sensation – Wax 3_

_Bondage – leather 3 Sensation – Ice 3_

_Suspension 1 Sensation – Needle 1_

_Asphyxiation 1 Sex – Anal 1_

_Discipline 1 Sex – Group 1_

_Electrical play 1 Sex – Penetration 4_

_Drinking 1 Sex – Double penetration 1_

_Exhibitionism 1 Sex – Threesome 1_

_Gags 1 Sex – Moresome 1_

_Hand jobs 4 Shaving 1_

_Head job 3 Voyeurism 1_

_Homosexuality 1 Humiliation 1_

_Leashing 1 Collaring 1_

_Nipple play 2 Scarification 1_

_Nipple clamps 2_

He held the list out in front of him so they could both see it

'You have quiet a few ones don't you? I think if we talk about some of these maybe you will change them? Maybe once you know what each are you will think differently. First though we will go through the things you don't mind'

Hermione's mind began to click away 'Wait, if you are only now reading this now, how come you were allowed to… to.. spank me? What if spanking was a hard limit for me?' it wasn't, and somehow he had known that, but what if it was and what if he had abused her?

'Punishment is something, which as a Sub is to be expected if you disrespect your dom. Now you disrespected me in front of all the people on the dance floor. I am the owner and the master Dom at this club, how would it have looked if I had not punished you? If we had then got your limit list and spanking had been a serious hard limit I would then take fair punishment for unfairly treating you.' Hermione felt her eyes widen, he would have allowed someone to punish him had he abused her? That would be a massive blow to his pride, and pride was something Draco Malfoy was built on. This Dom Draco was very different to the one she worked with on a daily basis, and she felt herself liking this Draco. A lot.

'Duchess you need to know that I watched you through out your punishment, if I ever saw anything more then discomfort I would have stopped. In saying that, you have spanking as a two, having been spanked now do you think we can change it?'

She sighed, 'yes I suppose a 3 would be fair'

'A 4 my dear' it was a statement, a matter of fact, not something to be argued with

'Very well'

'Do you understand the concept of a hard limit?' the questions came as a surprise, but she supposed it was a fair question considering how many ones she had

'Yes, its something I absolutely wont do'

'It's more then that though, just because you don't want to do something it doesn't make it a hard limit. A hard limit is something that makes you feel so uncomfortable that you would shut down should it happen to you. you need to keep that in mind when we go through this list' he looked down at the list. 'In saying that bondage is not a problem for you is it?'

She blushed slightly 'Well no, I've tried it before with my ex and I enjoyed it. I never thought this list would get used, so I didn't think there would be a problem being honest with that'

'Honesty is a key in BDSM Duchess, a 4 for blindfolds?'

the blush staining her cheeks depend 'I like being blindfolded'

'Duly noted.' Amusement was laced through that comment 'All your role-plays are hard limits expect education? Would you like to be my naughty schoolgirl Duchess?'

An inappropriate thought entered her mind. Draco in a professor's suit and her bent over a desk in her old Gryffindor uniform. She felt herself tremble with the thought

'Oh yes you like that idea a lot' using his pen he changed it to a 5 and then continued down the list '4 for hand jobs?'

She smiled slightly at this one and thought back to her time with Ron 'hand jobs are the only thing I'm good at sexually'

'I doubt that, but I look forward to finding that out for myself.' By this point the heat coming off her cheeks could keep a small family warm

'Nipple play?' He leaned over and caught one of her nipples through her dress he began to roll it between his fingers

Her breathing hitched in her throat

'Ah you have wonderfully responsive nipples, yes we shall be changing this' he took her limit list and began to change it

Instantly Hermione's mind came back online 'You can't just touch me like that! Its sexual abuse!'

He laughed openly, 'it would only be sexual abuse if you hadn't enjoyed it, but I can see through your dress both your nipples are hard little buds, which I would very much like to roll my tongue over'

She spluttered and felt yet another blush cover her cheeks. 'Isn't it my decision on what I like and don't like!' she felt like she was losing a game that she did not sign up for

'Usually I would say yes, but you seem to ignore your body and what it wants for itself, therefore it is my job to make decision. This is why I am a Dom and you are a Sub'

'I don't like being a Sub anymore; I want to be a Dom' she knew it was a juvenile comment

Thinking he was ready to move one she looked up at him, however darkness and complete control had entered his eyes. Quick as lightening Draco grabbed her arms and held them together between one of his powerful hands. She couldn't move. She tried to struggle but it did nothing. His other hand wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her forward. His lips covered hers in an all-consuming kiss, she began to try and struggle more but found she could not move an inch, he controlled the kiss completely. Her body went completely lax in his grip and she did the only thing she could, give into the kiss. She felt Moisture trickling down her folds as his tongue dominated her mouth. She could not remember a time she had felt this flustered. This hot and bothered. This turned on.

And then suddenly it was over

Draco grinned triumphantly 'that is why you're a sub and I am a dom. Moving on. 4 for penetration?'

Completely flustered she answered without thinking 'Well it's the only way I like having sex?'

He chuckled at her response 'I see and sensation play?'

'Well you see I have sensitive skin so I figured I'd probably like some of that stuff, but I don't like fire and I hate needles' as she finished speaking her mind finally caught up with her and she snapped her jaw shut. Great, at least he didn't ask her anything too personal because in that state she probably would have told him.

'Okay well lets look at what I like and see if I can change your mind on some of these things. First I love spanking and beatings, now I know you didn't enjoy the punishment but I promise you I can make you cum so quickly with a pleasurable spanking' his eyes told her he was being completely honest 'Do you trust me?'

'I don't know' and that was the truth. She knew how to deal with Draco the boss but she had no idea how to deal with Draco the Dom.

'How about we change paddles and soft spanking? Will you permit that?'

'Yes I suppose I could allow that'

His eye continued to travel down the list 'Now obviously discipline is integral to me. Do you think you can follow the rules and be disciplined when it is deemed necessary?'

She regarded him for a moment 'What's the difference between discipline and punishment'

'You truly are bright aren't you my duchess? Discipline is when you test my control in the relationship and I need to remind you of where you belong and to whom, punishment is when you are bad and need to be reprimanded' she could see the divison, and supposed it made sense

'You can change it to a 3, I'm not sure yet'

'I want you to remember **_always_** that pain is very close to the emotion of excitement. Once you learn to push through pain, your pleasure can be unimaginable; discipline can lead to wonderful orgasms'

She tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes; 'yes I'm sure the big O is fascinating'

His eyes quickly zeroed in on her face, 'what do you mean; you're sure it is? You have had an orgasms yes?'

She thought back to the one time she had been able to cum with Ron 'I've had one yes. It was nothing special'

The darkness that entered his eyes was something she recognised all to well. It was when Draco Malfoy believed he had been challenged. 'Oh my duchess, now I know my challenge for tonight is to make you cum over and over again'

'No. I said I would stay and talk, not that I would play' she was already in too deep with this man. She had no idea how she was going to handle seeing him on Monday, out in the real world.

'All right here is your choice. I very much want to play with you for tonight. I want to bring you unimaginable pleasure and fill you with my cock but I refuse to continue to waste my time with a woman who will not accept that she may just enjoy this but is too afraid to admit it. So your choice is this you either stay here with me accepting that after we have finished talking I am going to take you to one of the private rooms and enjoy the whole delectable length of you or you walk away now. If you choose to walk away you will regret that decision for the rest of your life, because you will have walked away because you are scared. Just remember though after tonight I may never see you again, you may never return to my club but at least you can say you tried. Have courage my Duchess. I have seen your reactions to me and some of the things within in this world. I promise to look after you'

Hermione closed her eyes and blocked out the world around her. One night. One night with her boss. One night of promised pleasure. One night to forget who she was. Just one night. He was right. She was completely afraid. Afraid that she would like it, afraid that she would like him, afraid he would realise who she was. But it was just one night. Maybe for just tonight she could be the masked beauty that Draco Malfoy so wanted. Opening her eyes she saw him looking at her. His attention was solely on her, watching her every move. Just one night.

Taking a deep breath she spoke the word that would seal her fate 'Okay'

The smile that lit up his face was magnificent. 'you have made me so happy, I am so proud of you my duchess, the trust you have put in me I cherish. I will look after you for tonight, I just need you to repeat after me so I know completely that you are sure, "I am the submissive of master Draco"'

She felt his happiness radiate to her core. She closed her eyes and tried to bring the words forward. They would not come. She felt his hands gently rubbing her face, a comforting measure, her eyes snapped back to his face, he was still smiling

'Okay try this for me, "for tonight, up until midnight I am a submissive to master Draco"'

Yes she could say that. That gave it a time frame. Once she left this club she was no longer a submissive. She could return to the real world

'for tonight, up until midnight, I am a submissive of m-master Draco'

'Good girl' and then he sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

To my beautiful readers

Thank you so much for the supporting my work firstly!

i would just like to make the following caution. If you have chosen to read my story because you think it will be like 50 shades of grey, please stop reading. 50 shades is one of the most unrealistic looks at BDSM i have ever read. It destroyed the ideas of trust and of safe, sane and consensual play, which is the cornerstone of the lifestyle. If anything 50 shades built BDSM up as something that people with sociological issues enjoy, which is just not the case.

I love writing and i will continue to write until my creative juices stop

Again thank you for your support & all the wonderful and supportive feedback i have been getting. Comments defiantly warm my heart

Hyper

p.s. i have a tumblr account which i do book reviews on & is another way to get in touch with me  
underground-reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise watched as the woman in front of him all but fell apart at the touch of the whip against her back. She was naked against a St. Andrews cross, an x shaped block of wood, which allowed a submissive to have both her hands and feet to be cuffed into place. Her red fiery hair was pulled over one shoulder so her back and beautiful arse was on display. Her skin was a creamy white, except the small areas on her back, which were red from his teasing. She had allowed him to both use the crop and his hand to redden her body and she bloomed beautifully under his touch.

His body responded to hers, each move she attempted to make and each small moan or sigh tightened his pants. He was already in excruciating pain, his balls ready to explode, but Merlin knew he loved a woman like this. He watched carefully for any discomfort for any shifts that would indicate serious pain, but the moisture growing between her thighs allowed him to know she was in no really area of discomfort.

When he had brought her into the room he had not known how much of the lifestyle she had known about. He had a small love for this room, it gave the illusion of privacy but anyone walking at the back of the club would see them, his small sub would be none the wiser on the fact that people could be watching. Having read through her limit list, he was sure they would have enough chemistry for this night to be successful. He had asked her to sit in position as he prepared the room. He watched as she gracefully dropped to her knees, head bowed, and her hands palm up. Her position was perfect and that was when his pal downstairs had really decided he really wanted to play.

'kitten you look perfect like that' his voice had whispered over to her

He saw her smile at the compliment 'thank you master Blaise' her soft voice made his member stiffen further. He continued to set up the room as he saw fit and then turned to the small girl on the floor

'You need to take your clothes off for me now'

her head had snapped up and her eyes instantly locked on his, she was afraid he could see it in her eyes and feel it radiating from her body.

'Tesoro, come here' he watched as she elegantly rose and made her way over to him. He gently took her face and kissed her deeply, allowing his tongue to sweep over her bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth, and opened for him, he dominated her mouth. Owning her in a completely male way. When he pulled away she had a slightly goofy smile on her face, one he could easily fall in love with.

'Tesoro?' she whispered softly

'It is like Darling or pet in Italian, kitten'

'I like it, it makes me feel special' she smiled into his chest

'Take your clothes off for me, Tesoro' he breathed over her head

He felt her suck in breath and turn away from him

'Will you unzip me?'

now it was his turn to suck in breath, he had an opportunity to feel her soft skin, skin he had been imagining running his tongue over since he had first seen her at the start of the night. A light splattering of freckles ran across her nose and he was curious if the rest of her was covered in the small spots. He gripped the top of her zipper and slowly pulled it down. He stood close enough to her that his masculine heat could keep her warm. He made intimate contact with the top of her back and her listened to her sigh at the contact. She was as affected by him, as he was of her.

Pulling the zipper down slowly he began to laugh 'No Bra or panties, kitten? Were you hoping to play tonight?'

'Yes sir' her honest reply made him smile.

When the dress was completely unzipped he helped her out of it. 'stand straight for me kitten'

He walked around her in a small circle drinking in every aspect of her body, her perky breasts were small, but more then enough for him to hold, to suck deeply into his mouth. He looked lower and almost collapsed at her feet, her pussy was shaven completely and was just begging to be licked. Fuck, his dick was ready to punch a hole through his trousers. He knew that his face gave away none of his emotions; he was a trained Dom, one who was very good at reading a woman.

'perfetto, kitten'

He watched colour rise on her cheeks. Yes she was completely perfect. After that he had gently tied her to the cross and had started with his hand, slapping her arse, watching it go a delectable shade of pink. From the first tap she had responded, moaning and sighing at each touch. He had become curious and so he began to use a crop, the sound against her skin had made him almost cum right then and there. This woman, this fiery, responsive woman had made him feel more in the last 2 hours then he had been made to feel with any of other sub in a long time. He wondered if he could see her outside of the club.

Blaise straightened as he prepared to crack the whip against her back again, as the whip hit; he watched her squirm and listened to the deep moan. Merlin this woman was going to kill him. He placed the whip down on the toy table and approached his woman. She had the goofy smile on her face and her eyes were glazed over. Sub Space. Close to the effects of a drug, she was literally putty in his hands, unfortunately for her; he was not ready to finish

'Tesoro, come back to me, we aren't finished' his fingers held onto the nape of her neck. Not tightly, but enough to remind her he was here. The glaze effect left her eyes and she smiled lightly at him

'Master Blaise' it was a whisper, but one that hardened him to the point of unimaginable pain

'Kitten, I want to prepare you and then I plan to fuck you hard, is that understood?'

'Yes, sir' her eyes held excitement and joy, it was if she had been stuck and now she was finally free

He allowed his hands to gently touch each red mark on her back, his red hair goddess simply whimpered at each touch. His hands travelled down the length of her back, in search of her wet heat. His fingers touched her outer lips and she squirmed deliciously.

'Please don't tease me, sir' it was a breathy plea, one he had no wish to ignore. His fingers slipped inside and met the tight wet walls of her beautiful pussy

'Cazzo, mi ucciderà' he whispered into her hair 'Tesoro, when was the last time you took a man?'

'6 months' she replied, however the words were somewhat hard to make out over her sighs and moans

'I see' he considered this as his fingers moved in and out of her at a steady pace, her breathing became erratic and he felt her tighten around his fingers 'You will not cum without permission' he said the words clearly and knew she had heard him

'Please! Please master Blaise, I need to cum' he saw the tears in her eyes, tears of sexual frustration and being kept on the edge

'Cum for me kitten' it was like he had flicked a switch inside of her, screaming loudly he felt her pulse around his fingers and a new layer of wetness coated his fingers

Quick as lightening he removed his fingers and undid his pants. He slipped inside her easily and it was as if she were made for his body. Her perfect arse cradled his body making him feel as if he had come home. The warm heat and tightness of her had him almost cumming instantly. She tried to wiggle against him, an attempt to create friction.

'I control everything Kitten, you just stay there and feel what I choose to give you' he began to violently fuck her. His cock coming all the way out and then returning to her tight wet hole.

He would have liked to take it slowly, perhaps their next time together, and there would be a next time, he could do it slowly. Seeing the look in her eye and knowing how he felt, he knew he wanted to take her hard and fast. He felt himself grow closer and closer and held her tighter against his body

'Tesoro cum with me' as soon as the command left his mouth, she was screaming his name. it sounded completely content and joyus. He enjoyed the sensation of just holding her as the tremors left her body. the feeling of contentment filled him, it had been a long time since he had felt so satisfied from a woman.

Withdrawing from her comforting heat he motioned to the door, a moment later a Dungeon Monitor entered with a blanket and a bottle of water

Blaise wrapper the blanket around the shoulders of his delicious Sub. He undid her wrists and ankles and pulled him to his chest, his eyes locked with the Dungeon Monitor, the other man nodded in understanding and spoke quietly to his earpiece. The equipment would be cleaned and he could look after his Sub.

Blaise walked through the quiet crowd at the back of the club and found a small couch. Holding his fiery goddess to his chest he opened the water bottle and held it to her. He knew she was still deep in subspace, and had no intentions of pulling her out anytime soon. He enjoyed the bundle in his arms far too much.

'Drink, Tesoro' she did as commanded and then snuggled closer to his chest.

'Can I remove your mask, Tesoro? I wish to see the face of the beautiful woman who has bought me so much joy' it was a risk asking a questions while she was in subspace as she was not in complete control, however he was so desperate to see his woman.

She smiled softly up at him 'Yes, of course' God; this woman would be so easy to fall in love with. Her eyes told exactly what she was feeling, the trust she had put in him was a beautiful gift he would never forget. He kissed her forehead and began to gently untie the sting holding the mask in place. Removing the mask completely he found himself looking at the bright green eyes of Ginevra Weasley


	8. Chapter 8

Draco Malfoy was pulling her towards the back of the club, towards a narrow hallway. Before they entered he stopped, turned and looked at her

'Duchess, we are bout to enter a scene, firstly you must trust me from here on in, with both your pleasure and your pain, secondly you need to remember your respect for me, I am your master from here till you leave. Understood?'

'Yes, sir' he smiled softly at her

'Good girl'

They began to walk along a long hallway. Either side of the hallway was rows of doors. Some doors had windows next to them where you could see into the rooms. Each window showed a new couple or even three or four people in different stages of sexual acts. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she walked past one of the windows. Inside, Ginny was naked on an x shaped piece of wood, getting whipped. She was screaming. Hermione didn't realise it but she had stopped walking, and in effect had stopped Draco

'I have to help her' she attempted to remove her hand from Draco's

'Duchess' his tone was controlled 'look at her face, there is no true pain there, look beyond what you want to see as bad and accept that this world is for all people, she is not being tortured, she is being pleasured. Remember what I said about pain and pleasure, they work together hand in hand.' He gently took her face in hands and turned her to look at him 'Your Red is safe with Master Blaise, look at his control of this situation. Do you think I would let someone get tortured in my club?'

His words made sense, but she could not force herself to move, she felt him tug at her hand. 'Duchess' it was a growling sound, a warning, one that made a shiver go up her spine 'Come'

With one last look at Ginny and taking his words to heart she began to walk with him. Hermione Granger was logical, she knew Draco would never allow anyone to be tortured within his club.

They entered a room at the end of the row, it had no window and the door was wooden, ensuring no one could watch what was happening within the room, Draco closed the door behind her and moved to the bed. The fact that no one could watch them made her feel both safe and unnerved. Was she truly about to let her boss tie her up and have his wicked way with her? And if she allowed this to happen, what would happen if it went to far, how could she stop it?

'Duchess, you think too much, come sit' Draco's voice came lazily from the bed, which was the only thing in the entire room other then a small chest of draws which was on the side. The bed was beautifully intricate with a wrought iron frame; it was covered in the lightest blue quilt. The bed itself looked incredibly comfy and was made even more appealing by the man sitting on the bed. Get a Grip Granger, Draco Malfoy is not attractive!

She slowly walked towards the bed and tried to take a seat next to him, he smiled at her attempt to sit and pulled her into his lap. Her head fit perfectly under his chin. She felt warm and incredibly safe.

'My beautiful duchess, you must trust me with your pleasure for our time together however if at anytime you feel scared or I hurt you too much for you to take, you will say the club safe word, which is Red. If you say red it stops. All of it. No if's or buts. If I am doing my job however you will not need to say it. I also want you to choose your own safe word, in case you forget the club one. Something that is non sexual so I know you want me to stop'

She thought for a moment and then whispered 'Muggle, Sir' it was a gamble, not knowing if he would take the bait and ask her if she was a witch or if he would continue to play. She knew most witches and wizards knew the Malfoy name, and perhaps if he thought she would spread the story that he ran a sex club he would let her go.

He pulled her head out from his chest 'are you a witch my precious duchess?'

She nodded not needing to vocalise

'You have known who I am all night, very few witches and wizards don't know my name' his smile turned feral 'were you hoping I would want to stop once I knew you were a witch? Silly Duchess, now I only want to play with you more'

He tilted her head back, with his hand gently resting on the nape of her neck, and he kissed her tenderly, the kiss was slow, thorough and left her feeling breathless. The kiss warmed her body from the inside, but she was still so unsure. She had given her consent for the night, but was still so unsure if she could go through with it.

'You are frightened Duchess, your body is in fight or flight mode we must calm it down if we are to continue' he stood and in one fluid move removed his shirt. All saliva in her mouth had suddenly disappeared.

Hermione knew that Draco was a good-looking man. She had worked with him for almost 7 years, and he wore a suit to work daily and she had thought there was nothing on this planet more attractive then a man in a 3 piece suit. But now with her boss standing in front of her with nothing but tight black pants on, she knew she was wrong. Fuck suits. Draco Malfoy with no shirt on was the most attractive thing on the planet.

'I –I don't know how that is supposed to make me c-calm, sir' the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. He smiled his animal smile at her and seemed to be puffing out at her words.

'Well see, now your going to remove that beautiful dress and if your wearing a bra, that too, and then your going to lie down on that bed for me, in the middle and not move. Am I understood, little sub?'

she began nodding at his commanding tone but then the word registered. Take her clothes off? In front of this god of a man?

'I'm not comfortable with that, sir' she chocked out

'Too bad. You will strip' and then he just stood and watched her.

What could she say? She touched the mask at her face, for the reassurance that she was still a hidden identity. With a soft sigh she turned away from the male with the predatory gaze and began to undress. Her dress, which she had bought on a shopping trip a long time ago but never had the opportunity to wear, was easily removed as the zipper was hidden at her side. Slowly undoing it she took a deep breath and then took the hem in her hand and pulled the soft material over her head. She began to fold it and place it on the floor when she heard a deep grumbling laugh from behind her.

She turned slightly and saw he was in fact laughing at her. Feeling incredibly self conscious she looked away, but she heard the rustle of clothes and then felt masculine heat behind her. Draco's strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a full standing position

'I was not trying to make you insecure my duchess, I was simply admiring your under garments'

Her gaze must have held some confusion as he continued to laugh, the vibrations running through her.

'you can tell a lot of a woman from her undergarments. Lacy can mean flirty, young playful or seduction, a g-string and a not so subtle bra normally means, a woman has plans to have sex but is also secure in who she is, boy shorts and a sports bra normally means a free spirit, but also a bit of a tease. But you my duchess and the right mix of sexy but practical. A push-up bra with matching panties, it shows me that tonight you thought about your outfit, but you did not dress with the idea of dressing for anyone but yourself. It shows that you are confident in yourself, but also practical and well aware of the world around you. You are the type of woman I would like to get to know more'

She made a chocked sound 'You can tell all that by what a woman is wearing under her clothes?'

He gently kissed her temple and moved away again 'remove your bra duchess, but remove it facing me'

Still shell shocked that he had described her personality in some detail simply from the unflattering undergarments she was wearing, her hands shakily moved to unhook her bra. Having gone to school at a Hogwarts and having to share a dormitory, Hermione was very good at removing a bra without showing anything that should not be seen. She pulled the bra away from her body hyper aware of the male standing just a few feet away, with his eyes clearly glued to a certain part of her anatomy. The bra was removed a few moments later and she turned and attempted to move to the bed

'Duchess turn around and drop your arms' Dom voice. It made a shiver travel over her body and her nipples to turn to hard peaks. It was impossible to refuse

the moment her arms slipped away from her body, she noticed a change in Draco Malfoy. He stood taller, and looked incredibly hungry. She didn't understand how but he had become more dominant. He didn't move closer, didn't attempt to touch her, he simply looked at her, a predator in his eyes.

'You may now move to the bed' the words were clipped, demanding. A command.

She turned and all but ran to the bed where she made herself comfortable in the middle, her back facing the man.

She heard him move to the small chest of draws and remove something. Then she felt the bed dip.

'Duchess, I will allow you to keep on your mask, however I you will wear another mask for me' sitting up slightly she allowed him to wrap a black blindfold around her eyes. The world went dark. She became sensitive to every sound and feeling. She was not exactly afraid but also she was not completely comfortable.

She felt a heavy heat settle on either side of her body and realised that it was his thick thighs. She heard the sound of liquid pouring but had no concept of what or where it had come from.

'My goal is to calm you, so just relax for me little sub, so we can play' his hands then began massaging her shoulders and back. Who knew her ruthless boss could be so gentle with a woman, especially after the spanking earlier. His hands rubbed each aching spot on her back, spots she didn't even know hurt. It was easy to forget she was in a BDSM club with a powerful master rubbing her body. She melted into the mattress beneath her. His body moved slightly slower and he began to gently rub her arse it was reassuring until she felt him move aside her underwaer, his fingers ghosting over her lower lips. He then gently touched her, causing a surprised moan.

'You are wet for me duchess' the words held approval ' you are ready to play, roll over' she had not even realised she was getting wet under his constant contact, but the arousal was hard to ignore once he pointed it out to her.

She felt him get off her and slide down on the bed next to her. Regaining her control she rolled over, the blindfold was still in place. His next words had her blushing furiously 'You are so beautiful and desirable, I have thought of playing with you since I first saw you in the club' he again came round and straddled her, but kept his weight off of her, ensuring she was not crushed. The next thing she felt were his lips upon hers and his chest touching her breasts, the kiss was one which demanded total submission, leaving her breathless. Her nipples hardened further and she knew he would feel them on his chest.

He pulled back and gently took her hand and lifted it towards the bed head, she felt a soft piece of fabric strap around it, he then repeated the motion with her other hand. True shock wove through her, like this, she was truly vulnerable and more then a little afraid.

'I don't like this' she whispered. Draco leaned forward and kissed her softly

'you told me you would trust me with your pleasure, now you must prove it' she listened to his words and took a breath. She was safe she reminded herself. There was a safe word.

He had moved off her body and she could no longer feel his presence. With the blindfold in place she tried to remind herself that he would not leave her. He would stay. She concentrated on her body, and found to her absolute shock that she was dripping, her core absolutely clenching with need. Before her next thought could occur her underwear had been torn away and one of her feet were being held in a strong grip, she felt the same strap on her hands being wound around her foot, tying her down. Trying desperately to keep her lower regions covered she attempted to move, finding it futile.

Draco's masculine laugh filled the room 'Duchess you attempting to cover what is mine is useless' his possessive words sent another wave of sexual need over her body.

He had barely touched her and she felt like a ball of nerves, what was she becoming?

With her other foot in place she felt him yet again move away from her. For several minutes she was left there. In the middle of the bed. Open to anyone.

'Sir?' her voice trembled

'I am admiring your pretty pink pussy, duchess, I don't think I have ever seen something so exquisite in my life.' His words made her clench with need. She knew he was approaching the bed but had no concept of where he truly was.

'Ahh' she let out a startled moan. His tongue, his dirty wicked tongue had just entered her

'You taste like pure vanilla and peaches, just as you smell' he then licked slowly from the bottom to the top, taking his time, truly savouring her.

Hermione knew one thing about herself sexually, and that was she was in no way quiet. When she was pleasured, the world seemed to know about, which was why she had never been able to relieve herself in school. She moaned loudly as his tongue entered her and then went to her clit. He pulled the small bud into his mouth and sucked causing her to moan again

'I would love to put a clip on this Duchess, to make your little clit sensitive, I could make you cum whenever I deemed necessary' his words made her shiver.

'S-sir I'm going to …' her sentence finished with a loud moan

'Cum for me sweet Duchess, let me taste you on my tongue' his words were wicked sin, making her core clench. A moment later, little stars were dancing behind her eyelids. Her world exploding in colour.

He pulled away and removed her blindfold. She kept her eyes closed as she was still riding the impossibly good waves of her orgasm. His lips closed over hers demanding she open for him, and she tasted herself on his tongue spiking her already crazed arousal.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that Draco Malfoy was completely nude. His gorgeous erection was standing proudly against his body. Draco Malfoy was a magnificent creature, completely nude it was impossible to ignore how his skin seemed to fit perfectly over his well defined muscles, the V that most men aimed for, he had at it made her almost drool. The V pointed to impressive length. He saw her eyes looking at him and smiled darkly

'For you, sweet little sub'

He lay next to her and began to kiss her again, at first softly and then turning maddeningly demanding, his tongue slipping into her mouth to take possession of her.

His fingers tranced up and down her neck and then began to move lower. 'Your breasts are lovely duchess' he held one in his hand, as if feeling the weight of it, his finger then began to trace around her nipple until it was a hard peak, without consent her body arched up, presenting herself to the dominating man above her. Taking the left breast in his hand he began to massage it and then his warm mouth greedily licked at her right, his teeth then closed over the hard peak. It was a snap shot of pain, but sent absolute pleasure through her body, warming her from the inside out.

She wanted to touch him. Run her fingers through his hair, hold him close, anything! But she was stuck, and this possessive, dominating man could take anything and everything from her, far from being afraid she felt her core sizzle with sexual need. He swapped from her right to her left breast taking her in his mouth and she could not take it any more

It had not been a conscious decision, but Hermione had been celibate for some time now, almost two years in fact. An electric friend every now and then took the edge off, but there was nothing quiet like a man between the legs, and this man, the man giving her unimaginable pleasure was willing to take her… eventually.

His hands went lower and ran up and down her legs, making her feel both relaxed and frustrated. His fingers touched her gently but she felt no true release or pleasure.

'Please' she whispered, she knew she needed him now, all fear from earlier in the night gone. She could not leave here without feeling him within her body.

'Pardon, duchess?' their eyes met, but he had a slight frown on his face

'Please Master Draco' she was begging, she would be humiliated later

He smiled darkly at her 'I like please' the words ghosted over her skin and then she felt a thick finger entering her, feeling sensitive from coming before, he felt huge inside of her. He began a quick rhythm, in, out, in, out and then a second finger entered her, stretching her, and then she came. Loudly. Falling apart once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco watched the woman come apart a second time, she was a screamer and the pleasure that washed over her face every time she came was a beautiful sight to behold. His balls were almost blue, when she had whispered _Master Draco_, he had almost come like a school boy with no experience, lucky for him he knew how to control his body slightly better then that, however he was harder then he could ever remember and it was all because of the little sub laying tied to his bed. His little duchess was one of the most attractive women he had ever seen naked, she was thin, the type of thin that suggested she worked out regularly and ate well, she also had beautiful breasts, they fit perfectly within his hand not too large not too small, just right. She was much smaller then Draco but he enjoyed that when he held her she sat perfectly under his chin, he could protect his little duchess easily.

She began to breathe more evenly but her eyes held her desire for him. He wanted this woman, he wanted to dominate her and enjoy her in every sense of the word. He ran his cock up and down her wetness, enjoying the way she jumped, and then he thrust in slowly, listening to her moan, filling her completely. She was tight and hot around him. A slight pained expression crossed her face and he realised she may need time to adjust to his size. Smiling at the small woman he leaned down and licked up her neck, nibbling softly at her ear, he kissed back down her neck and moved to her breasts, where he took one of her rosy nipples into his mouth. Her pussy clenched around him, as he bit down on her nipple, a slight jolt of pain. He moved to the other nipple and teased it the same, waiting until his duchess's body responded.

'Move please sir' a breathless moan came from above him

He growled approvingly into her neck, and then began to move. Each stroke of his cock inside her had a different reaction, at first she trembled under him, then she began to moan, loudly, her hands then fisted into little balls above her head, she had closed her eyes and was bitting her lip attempt to stop her noise

'I like to hear you moan, duchess' his statement was rewarded with another loud moan as he slid in harder.

Her eyes snapped open and met his, they were so warm and filled with so much passion. She had so much passion that she had kept hidden away but he smiled and knew he would very much like to see more of that emotion, he wanted to see it in her eyes every time she looked at him. His hands slid up to her bindings on her wrists and he swiftly undid them, he smiled at her as her arms reached out for him, began to rub up and down his back, pulling him closer.

Her breathing had become erratic, and was staggered with moans. She may not know it but she had finally and completely submitted to him, and god did that please him. He could tell she was close, knew she simply needed a little touch and she would come apart completely. Sliding his hand between their bodies, he found her little clit and flicked it. He watched as several emotions ran over her face, complete wonder being the main one, and then she was screaming and her pussy was tightening around him, begging him to cum to. He let himself go to the feeling and a moment later was spilling his seed within her. It was truly satisfying.

He leaned down placing his head in crook of her neck, savouring the last of his release and enjoying the smell of his little sub. His release had been stronger then he could ever remember, and for how long he had been a Dom, that shocked him immensely. He pulled himself up and removed himself from her body, moving away just enough to undo her feet. Once she was free he rolled onto his side taking her into his arms and simply holding her, her back pressed into his stomach. He liked his duchess, and for some reason he had every intention of keeping her, at least for a while. He listened to her breathing, and felt her heart rate decrease. He knew she was back in her own mind when she began to squirm

'stop duchess, let me hold you' it was a command he knew, but he did wish to simply hold her

'Did you enjoy that? Being tied up, open for me?' he felt her stiffen at his question

'You can't ask that' she whispered, angling her body away from him so he could not see her face. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and behind her back and kissed where her neck and shoulder met.

'But I can. When we are together after a scene there must be no secrets between us, duchess, you need not hide anything from me' he kissed her in the same spot again, his arm however which had only been wrapped around her moved to her breast where he pinched her nipple. Her breath caught in her throat

'I enjoyed it, yes' it was whispered; she was embarrassed by her enjoyment.

'How many times have you cum like that, duchess? So hard and loudly?' this time she tried to struggle out of his arms, but he simply pinched her nipple again and held her tighter

'never' if he hadn't have been paying attention he would have missed the muffled whisper

'I am glad I gave you your first true encounter with pleasure duchess, that makes me very happy' he gave her a gentle squeeze and then began to pull away 'I will be back in a moment do not move' again a command, but one he knew she would follow, he walked to the door and opened it slightly, one of his dungeon monitors stood at the door 'I need a wash cloth', the man nodded and moved away, returning a moment later with a cloth and some warm water. Draco smiled, accepted the items and then entered the room.

His duchess had rolled over pulling the quilt with her to cover herself and was looking at him, confused.

'I wish to clean you, love' he thought he saw her smile for a moment and then it was gone. Walking to the bed he sat down beside her and pulled off the cover.

'Spread your legs for me' she looked like she was going to refuse, but then slowly her legs opened for him. He took the cloth and began to gently clean the area between her legs. She jerked every time the coarse cloth rubbed over her clit.

'tell me about your past relationships' he found himself asking as he concentrated on cleaning her

'ahh, right now?' her voice was soft but the question bought a smile to his face

'Yes little duchess, right now'

'Well, I suppose I've only really been in one relationship. We met in school, dated in our last year and then 4 years after school as well, but we were never right for each other, even at the start. We fought all time, everyone told us it was normal, but it wasn't bickering like normal couples, it was full on fighting about everything. I made more money them him, I didn't want to be a house wife for him, I didn't want 90 children for him, I didn't cook, I didn't clean, I wasn't domestic or maternal, I wasn't female enough, I was bad in the sack, blah, blah, blah, it just kept going until it was over. Just like that, I walked away. Never looked back. I missed him for a while, but then I got over that too. I saw a couple of people on random dates here and then for the past couple of years, nothing serious' she laughed without humour and looked at him 'I can't believe I just told you all of that' he had stopped cleaning her as she had been speaking, he had seen so much fiery passion in her this night, and now he was seeing some of her hidden pain

'Duchess, how long had it been since you had taken a man to bed?' he watched a slight blush fill her cheeks

'2 years' he stopped himself from swearing out loud, but called himself every dirty name in the book in his mind, he should have been gentler, he should of - her next words stopped him mid internal rant

'I don't regret what I did with you though' she was blushing deeply and but his strong duchess would not break eye contact with him. He pulled her into his arms and held her naked body against his. She was a warm and comforting mass.

'I would like to see you again' the words were out of his mouth before he had thought to catch them

'I'm not sure that is a good idea' she whispered back

'Oh my duchess, whoever you are out there in the world, I don't care. Come back next weekend and be my duchess. I can give you such wicked pleasure, tonight was only just a taste of what I can do' his words were on the cusp of being needy, but he couldn't bring it within himself to care. He wanted to see this woman again, have her chained to his bed, pleasuring her out of her mind.

'I will think about it' there was a promise in her words, like she truly would think about it. Outside the door he heard the monitors swap and realised, it was the end of their night together

'You made it till midnight duchess, you are no longer my submissive' his words were gentle, he turned her to face him and took her face in his hands. Pulling her up he kissed her tenderly, enjoying how she instinctively melted for him, allowing him full access to her mouth. She may not be ready to admit it, but she was a true submissive, one he wanted to possess, even for a short amount of time.

'Let me help you dress, and I will return you to your red, as promised'

As he began to help her put back on her undergarments and her soft blue dress, he sent a silent prayer, to whoever was listening that this was not the last time he saw his beautiful and submissive duchess.

* * *

Ginny felt herself return to her own mind, she felt warm and protected and completely content. She smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth holding her. It was then that she noticed, the warmth holding her was incredibly stiff. She looked up and met the shocked eyes of Blaise Zabini. She felt the colour leave her cheeks, why was he so shocked? So stiff?

She tried to remember and moved a hand over her face. Oh no. her mask was gone

'Blaise' it was a strangled whisper

'Ginevra' it was a polite response, devoid of any emotion, she felt tears well up behind her eyes and begin to fall onto her cheeks.

'hush little one, your crashing from subspace' he held her close and then she felt him kiss her gently on the forehead. The tender gesture caused her to cry out again, tears falling faster. He was going to reject her, she knew it.

'Tesoro, you shocked me, but I am not unhappy with your identity' the tears continued to coat her face 'Look at me' it was a Dom voice, one which was hard to ignore. He wiped away her tears and offered her the water bottle, which she took and had a large gulp. Her tears began to slow and he continued to hold her.

'I want to see you again' his words were light but there was a deeper command behind them

'Why? You know who I am now, why would you want to see me again?' she thought for sure that he was going to reject her, tell her he had fun but it was time to go find someone else, could she have mistaken his lack of emotion, for simple shock?

'Ginny, your identity changes nothing. You and I have chemistry, and things I wish to explore. I can make you scream, girl, and I plan too'

She felt a shiver go up her spine 'I would like that'

His eye darkened and he pulled her into a kiss, one in which he nibbled on her lip making her shiver again.

'So your companion, the one who you were with at the start of the night, is it fair to assume that lovely dish, was Miss Granger? Draco had his eyes on her all night, before I came a took you away' Ginny stiffened completely in his arms

'Blaise you mustn't tell! Not a soul, she would be mortified if anyone found out about her. This isn't her world' she was trembling, Blaise was Draco's best friend, if Draco found out Hermione was here, she doubted her friend would ever forgive her. 'Blaise, please' it was whispered, a plea that she didn't think could effect him

He surprised her, he softened completely and kissed her gently 'You have my word as a wizard that I will not tell a soul about your Hermione's identity in the club, however in return you must promise me that you will see me at least once during the week, on a date and you will return to the club next weekend'

That was an easy promise to make 'I promise'

'You promise, what?'

'I promise, Master Blaise'

He kissed her then. Making the promise binding.

'Let me return you to your company, before I drag you away for another round' Ginny's mind filled with images of their time together, but allowed him to help her dress and then walk her back to the main club, where they waited for Hermione to appear.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning Hermione Granger was a mess. After leaving the club Saturday night with Ginny, they had returned to her house and stayed up talking about their night. She had been so happy for Ginny, happy that her best friend had found what she was looking for, even if it was only for a little while. When the conversation had turned to what Hermione had been doing all night, her cheeks heated and she could not look her best friend in the eye.

'I slept with my boss'

Ginny's eyes became the size of saucers, 'Malfoy? You slept with… Wait you played!?'

'I didn't mean too! At first we just talked and then we danced and then he spanked me Ginny! Spanked me! In front of all the people on the dance floor! But then we talked some more, he made it all make sense and then I don't even know! We just ended up in bed!' she hadn't realised it but tears were streaming down her face 'What am I going to do on Monday? He will know. The second he see's me, hears my voice, he will know' she ended on a whisper

Ginny had held her after that, telling her it would be okay, that Draco would never know her identity unless she chose to reveal it, men were too blind to see what was right in front of them.

That idea had calmed her, he had not known who she was at the club, perhaps Ginny was right, and maybe her identity was safe.

Sunday Hermione woke after the most erotic dream of her life; the leading male in her fantasies had been Draco Malfoy. Mortified beyond belief but still wanting she had attempted to use her electric friend to take the edge off, however the quick release that normally came from her use of a vibrator was no where to be seen. Frustrated, nervous and fidgety Hermione made it through the day by concentrating on anything but the fact that Monday was tomorrow. When she had tried to go to bed she had tossed and turned all night.

Now as she stood in front of her building she felt tired, frustrated, nervous, sick and knew she must look like shit. _Pull it together, Granger!_ She took one deep breathe and then opened her buildings door, she walked through the office greeting each member of staff as she did every morning and then walked to her office, while she was walking she had failed to notice the men in the office giving her a second once over, which was something unusual in the life of Hermione Granger. Closing the door behind her, she braced both hands on the door and she took another deep breath. Only 7 hours in the workday she told herself.

'Granger, your late!' the voice came from behind her. From her chair

'Malfoy, how many times have a told you this is my office, you have your own right next door' the words had slipped out. Naturally. She had no compulsion to call him sir, or master, however she couldn't bring herself to turn around and look at him.

'Yes, but you know I prefer your office, plus I'm the boss so really I do whatever I want' he paused as if waiting for a reply 'are you going to turn around and give me a good morning?'

It all felt so natural. Like Saturday never happened. For him she supposed it hadn't. Turning to look at him, she instructed her body to co-operate, controlling her breathing she gave him the most sickly sweet smile she could muster and tried to do a western accent 'Well good mornin' mister Malfoy'

He winked in reply stood from her chair and bowed 'Good mornin' ma Lady Granger'

This was a morning tradition, one which had sprouted almost 4 years ago when they had been dealing with a wizard from Texas, the funny thing was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, were somewhat friends, having worked together for so long it was hard not to be. They teased each other mercilessly, had many inside jokes together and she hated to admit it, but sometimes she did just enjoy his company.

Walking towards her desk she sat across from him, in the clients seat. Normally she would go to his office for this, the morning run down.

'Plans for today?' instead of replying he was looking at her, her eyes met his 'problem?'

'something is different about you' he continued to look at her and she blushed slightly under his appraisal, suddenly he clicked his fingers 'I know what it is, your glowing, you have that feminine confidence some women get, Granger did you get laid on the weekend?'

Hermione blushed furiously and spluttered 'i… oh… umm… professionalism!' was all she could muster

Draco just laughed 'come on Granger, tell me, was he a hunk, did he make you scream?' he winked at her again and waggled his eyebrows

She stared open mouthed at the man across from her. Yes he was a hunk! Yes he made her scream! But she wasn't telling him anything

'Malfoy, it really isn't appropriate to talk about our private lives at work' she hoped that it would deter him from the current conversation, but alas he was Draco Malfoy and deterred he would not be.

'Well I got laid over the weekend. Probably the best lay of my life, she was warm and wet and…'

'MALFOY shut up!' she was blushing again she could tell, but she really didn't need to hear him talk about her, or, oh god what if he took someone else on Sunday? She didn't know why that sent a stab of sadness through her heart

'Granger, you're no fun' he had a smug smile on his face as he began to read out the day's agenda. Hermione took notes as she always did and then when he finished, she shoved him out of her office

'Miss me, mon cher' he whispered dramatically as she continued to push him out of her office

'Always, mon ange' another tradition they had picked up from married clients some years ago, which had stuck, it was their way of saying goodbye

'Oh and Granger, when all the gentlemen in the office start asking you out, because you look so succulently female today, just remember that you do have a job, I don't want any goo goo eyes in my office'

'Whatever you say' and then she closed the door in his face.

Sitting at her desk, she exhaled and placed her head on the desk. She wanted to laugh, he truly did not recognise her. Their relationship was the same as it had been on Friday. Just as sharp, just as witty, just as normal. Now she was left with a new dilemma, should she return to the club Saturday night and enjoy the pure pleasure that Master Draco had to offer?

* * *

Draco sat at his desk in his office and sighed, attempting for the millionth time to not think of his duchess. She was an enigma, one he truly wanted to figure out, but she wished to stay anonymous, and for all the money he had, he would not go against his ladies wishes. When she was ready she would reveal herself to him. If she chose not to return to his club the following weekend maybe then he would investigate who she was.

Saturday night after their women had left, Blaise and Draco had discussed their nights, Blaise admitting that he had had more fun with his red then he thought possible

'im seeing her again… as in on a date' this had surprised Draco, as Blaise did not date often, just slept with little submissive's and then let them go.

'This one different?'

'Yes, I like her'

'You know who she is? She took off her mask for you?' Draco at the time had been curious, perhaps if he knew who red was, he could figure out who his duchess was

'Yes, I do, but I'm not telling you, your duchess wants to stay hidden, and I promised my red I would not tell anyone. I'm sorry mate. Just know, your duchess is worth it' he then smiled at his friend and then their conversation turned to business as the club closed for the night.

Thinking back to the conversation made him smile, he may not know who she was but if Blaise said she was worth it, he believed she was worth it, he simply needed to wait till the weekend to see her again.

With that thought it mind he began to work on a contract, which had been in the works for some time, it was for the centaurs in forbidden forest that wanted their land extended as their population had begun to boom. It was a hard deal but a necessary one.

A few hours later the contract was created and he was off to have a meeting with the leader of the group. In the years since the Department of magical creatures had opened, the centaurs had been less aggressive with passing wizards, realising that the department, and himself as the head were trying to help them, and all magical creatures get the best out of their lives. They were not seen as less, simply different. He was standing in front of his mirror trying to figure if he looked professional enough for the meeting.

Pressing the muggle intercom on his desk he waited for his secretary to answer. The intercom had been her idea, as she hated the constant flow of memo's that flew into her office

'Yes?' Hermione's voice rang out

'I humbly ask you join me in my office' he paused and waited for her reply, when it didn't come he sighed 'Get your arse over here Granger, I need your to read over the contract'

'I was coming with the first request' came her snappy reply

A moment later, she opened his door and walked into his office, seeing he was standing she moved to his desk and picked up the contract and began to read. This was why he enjoyed his secretary so much, there was an understanding between them, they worked well together, she never asked or was asked to do things, they were just done.

'Looks good' she said a minute later, another advantage of having Hermione Granger as his secretary was her speed and her brains. This contract had been drafted by her a million times, he had simply finished it off and made sure he knew every nook and cranny of it as he was the one who had to explain it to the other party.

He turned and looked at her 'How do I look?' whenever he went to meetings he always got her opinion, different magical groups expected different things

She held her hands in front of her and made a box shape, she closed one eye as if looking through a lens 'Dar-lings, you look ah-ma-zing' she was coping a fashionista they had seen in Milan when they had been travelling there for a conference, he had dragged her to a fashion show, as it was expect he would buy something at the charity action.

He began to make exaggerated model poses, pouting his lips and trusting his butt to one side, she smiled brightly at him

'Oh yes, work it for the camera, It loves you Dar-lings!'

He laughed deeply and walked over to the desk, pulling the contract from her hands and placed it in his brief case.

'I'll be back at around 2, have the goblin report ready for me to go over.' It was easy to have fun with his secretary, but his Dom nature was never far from the surface. He had always toned it down in the workplace, not needing to control everything, but sometimes he used it to get things done.

'alright, its almost finished, but I'll finish completely while your gone'

'Good. Kiss for good luck?' normally this would get him a laugh and a shove out the door with the threat to get the deal or else, but this time he watched as a pretty pink stain crossed her cheeks and she looked away. Intrigued by the reaction, he took her jaw in his hands and made her look at him. Today when she had walked into the office she had been different, a small spring in her step and a soft hidden smile that girls wore when they had been looked after properly. He knew the men in the office would flock to her, many would attempt to ask her out simply because she seemed so fresh and vibrant, men wanted that reaction for themselves, to feel as if they made her feel that way.

'Sex is good look on you, whoever looked after you on the weekend did a good job, I haven't seen you like this in a long time' his words were a bit crude, but he watched as more colour flooded her cheeks

Hermione Granger had always fascinated him, she was smart and loyal, and totally vanilla, which was the only reason he had stayed away after her nasty break up with the weasel. It seemed now he had truly lost his chance with her, he released her jaw and walked away, ignoring the stab of… regret? Yes it was regret, because who ever had put that look in her eyes and that secret smile on her face was not someone she was going to be letting go of for sometime


	11. Chapter 11

She was pacing. Again. How could she have nothing to wear?

Ginny looked over her scatter wardrobe that covered her floor. Blaise was going to be at her house in just under an hour and she still had nothing to wear! She picked up dress after dress and still found nothing. Wednesday had snuck up on her, she had thought during the week she would go shopping find something pretty for her date, but she had had no free time since Saturday night. Work had been hectic and by the time she got home she was too tired to leave the house and shop. Growling at her stupidity she picked up her phone – a phone with only one number on it, as only one of her friends were contactable by mobile.

Listening to the dial tone she began to get worried, until

'Ginny, what's up?' Hermione voice carried through the phone

'Can you bring a dress over? I have nothing to wear and Blaise will be here in 50 minutes'

She listened to Hermione laugh 'Gin, you have double my wardrobe, how can you have nothing to wear? I'll be over in a moment, and I will find you something' she hung up and waited for Hermione to appear, hopefully with a nice dress, unfortunately when she did arrive it was empty handed.

She looked at Ginny and smiled 'you look so beautiful already'

After getting out the shower Ginny had put a small amount of makeup on, wanting to feel natural, a lot of make up made her feel fake like she was trying to be someone else, not how she wanted to feel on this date

'Thanks' she looked at Hermione's hands 'You were supposed to bring me a dress'

'I know, but I also know you are nervous and over looking some of your gorgeous dresses'

Picking one off the ground she held it up 'What's wrong with this one?'

'Too strappy'

Hermione sighed and picked up another

'And this?'

'Too blue'

'And this one?'

'To floral! Hermione just go home and grab me a dress – none of mine are suitable!'

But Hermione wasn't listening, instead she was looking for something particular, when she found it she smiled triumphantly and turned to look at Ginny

'This one! And its not a question, its what you're wearing'

Ginny regarded the dress Hermione held up and sighed in defeat, she was right, it was a perfect dress for the occasion, she had just chosen to ignore it before. It was a beautiful forest green dress that when put against her hair made her look nice. It was a classic dress with a full skirt and a bateau neckline. The sleeves had small caps and at the waistline there was a small bow. The top of the dress however was caged, created by netting which gave the dress a unique flare. It was in no means a formal dress, but it was lovely enough for dinner. Taking the dress from her friend she moved the bathroom. The underwear she had chosen for the night matched the dress completely, dark green lingerie that made her skin look pale but not sickly. She had no desire to sleep with Blaise tonight, just a nice dinner, however she may as well be prepared, he was a Dom after all.

Slipping into the dress she returned to the room where Hermione was packing up her wardrobe for her, having been best friends for so long she did nothing to attempt to stop her friend from cleaning, it was simply part of their friendship.

'Will you do my hair for me?'

Hermione smiled over at her 'You want it up?'

Ginny was good at making hair look good when it was out, Hermione on the other hand was good at make hair look good up. Hermione wore her hair up in a tight bun always. Saturday was the first time in years Ginny had seen it out, most people probably wouldn't even recognise Hermione if her hair were out, it changed her face, made it look rounder, more child like, it changed her eyes as well, made them darker. Ginny wondered if Harry or Ron had seen her with her hair out since the battle of Hogwarts. She knew Hermione hated her hair but she was also afraid to part with it, leaving her with only one option, her neat and tidy bun.

'A messy bun please' sitting on the bed in front of her friend she shook her head in an attempt to remove any tangles, she watched in the mirror as Hermione picked up the brush and began running it through her hair, pulling out all the tangles and making it smooth

'I would kill for your hair' Ginny just laughed, Hermione said this every time she did her hair.

'How has work been? I didn't get any calls or anything else so I assume its been okay' Ginny asked, knowing Hermione had been nervous to see her boss after her weekend in the club

'It's been normal, Monday was hard, but he truly doesn't recognise me. But Gin what am I going to do? I don't know if I can go back to that club, but at the same time, I've never felt anything like that in my life. I have such vivid dreams of him but I can't get off no matter how hard I try' Hermione finished Ginny's hair and sat down next to her

'You could tell Draco who you are? What's the worst that could happen?'

'I don't know. I don't even know if I want to go back to him – I've never been attracted to him, why now?' she looked down at her hands, Ginny took those hands in her own

'Don't lie to me Hermione Granger; I am your best friend. You have so always found him attractive, you just think he is out of your league. If you want my opinion, I think you're submissive like me, but you're afraid of what that could mean. You're afraid to explore what could be and you want to try and shut it down early so you don't get in too deep, but Hermione, if you're dreaming about him, if you're thinking about the weekend and what it felt like tied to that bed, maybe this is more your world then you thought.'

Hermione didn't look convinced and went to reply when a knock sounded at the door. She smiled brightly at Ginny and kissed her softly on the cheek 'Your ride is here for the night, go have fun, ill clean your room for you, in case you have company tonight' with a wink she pushed her out of the room.

Ginny made her way to the front door and attempted to straighten her already perfect dress, taking a deep breathe she open her front door.

* * *

Blaise's breathe caught in his throat; if there were a more stunning woman out there he would eat his very expensive shoes. Ginny was the definition of feminine perfection, holding out his hand to her, he watched as she appreciated him in return.

Her hand in his was soft and warm and when he bought it to his lips he could smell the soft scent of woman.

'You look enchanting, Tesoro' he watched the blush cover her cheeks and wondered if she was remembering when he had called her that first, as he was.

'You look handsome too' she smiled 'where are we going for dinner?'

'Surprise' pulling her arm under his he pulled out his keys from his pocket, his car parked on the street

She looked at him shocked 'You drive?'

She looked adorable with that shocked face 'Yes. I know most wizards don't, but I hate apparating, and cars are just so wonderful'

She positively beamed at his words 'I love driving as well! All my friends tell me I'm nuts for getting in a 'death trap' but there is something so freeing about driving'

He pulled her close to his side 'I'm glad you feel that way' walking towards his car he opened it with the button, but Ginny had stopped walking

'This is your car?'

'Well yes?' he was confused; she just said she enjoyed driving, what could possibly be the problem

'This is a McLaren?! This is more expensive then my whole house combined!' he was impressed, his little Red knew cars

'Red, get in the car, I am attempting to woo you, of course I'm going to try impress you'

'But this is too much! I cant get in it, I'm afraid to breath on it!'

He laughed openly at this, most women swooned when he picked them up in a sports car knowing it meant he had money, but his red, no she knew the car and respected it for what it was. She made no attempt to move towards his car and he sighed in defeat, knowing it was time to take a different route allowing his eyes to darken he spoke smoothly to her 'how about I put it to you like this, if you don't get into the car in the next 5 seconds, I will turn your skirt up right here on the bonnet of my car and turn your ass red?'

Her cheeks coloured and her mouth opened in a small o shape, he watched as she rubbed her legs together as if trying to alleviate tension and he felt his body respond to hers

'I'm serious, kitten, get in my car'

She moved towards him and he opened the passenger door for her, holding her hand he helped her get in and get comfortable. Closing the door he moved to his side of the car, suddenly even more excited for the following date, not knowing what other secrets the beautiful woman had to hide, but wanting to know more about her. All he did know was by the end of the night he was going to be buried deep inside her, and he knew by the lovely blush that had colour her face at the thought of him spanking her, she would be more the comfortable with his plans for her

* * *

Hermione listened as Ginny left for her date. She thought back to what Ginny had said, maybe she was right, maybe she was submissive and that's why sex had always sucked. She had always heard other women talk about their mind-blowing orgasms but she had always assumed it was a lie, women faked it all the time, why not fake it in conversation as well? But Saturday had showed her she was in fact wrong, there were such things as mind blowing orgasms, you simply had to be with the right person in the right situation, and it seemed being tied up was the right situation for her.

She sighed, if she returned to the club she would undoubtable have sex with Draco again. And she could not decide if that was a good thing or not. Yes they tolerated each other in the work place, she groaned, who was she kidding they had been flirting in the work place for years, ever since they got over their little spat from high school, he was no longer a blood purist and she no longer saw him as just another racist Slytherin. She held her head in her hands and let out all the air in her lungs. Once more she told herself, once more she would go back to the club and let him dominate her, then that was it. She would return to the real world find a nice man and settle down no matter how much she had enjoyed Draco's touch the weekend before. Ginny was right, she had always thought he was out of her league, and from the woman that she had seen him with she knew she was right, as soon as he found out who she was he would turn her away and she didn't think she could stomach that rejection or see him again in the work place. She smiled slightly to herself, decision made, at least she had Saturday night to look forward too, and from there, she could figure the rest out after.

* * *

Hey my lovely readers!  
Firstly thank you all so much for the support, i love reading comments they make me feel like i may actually be okay at writing :)

Secondly i know not all people are car people so if your wondering what a Mclaren is, its an amazing sports car! for those of you who are car people and know what a Mclaren is, Blaise's would of course be a P1.

Again thank you all for your support  
Hyper x


	12. Chapter 12

Draco sat in his club enjoying the ambience and the people around him. The club had returned to its usual set up, as much had to change for visitors night. The members would start trickling in, in half an hour, and he was hoping his little duchess would be amongst those who arrived.

The only people within the club before it opened were the workers and his fellow owners, or really, his best friends Theo, Blaise and Pansy

Theo sat on the couch next to him, a pretty brunette sub between his legs. To a casual outsider it would seem as if he was ignoring her as he spoke to Blaise, but those who knew the world of BDSM knew his full attention was on her. Without leaving his conversation with Blaise, Theo fed the girl a piece of pineapple from their shared plate in the middle of the coffee table, she gently took it from him and ate it quietly. Theo was an old school Dom, wanting a 24/7 submissive who knew how to follow high protocol when it was necessary. The sub between his legs, Susan Bones, had been with Theo for some years, and had his collar sitting delicately on her throat. High protocol to different people could mean different things but to Theo it meant she did not talk to anyone unless she was given permission and she lowered her eyes away from her Dom in scene's and always at the club.

Susan had come to the club some years ago looking for something but not sure what. At the time, Theo was going through submissives faster then days of the week. The two met on the dance floor and Theo had taken to her immediately, unfortunately, Susan had been completely vanilla with no understanding of BDSM. Theo had trained her into the woman he needed and she had been happy to comply. The couple lived together in Theo's house in the city, Draco had been to dinner many times with the couple and you would not find a pair more in love. At the club, Theo still handed out punishments to any sub that acted out, however he would only ever love his Susan.

The girl must have felt Draco's eyes on her as she looked up and held his eye contact; she smiled her soft loving smile and then lowered her eyes again, her head resting on Theo's knee, she knew him well enough now to know that the slight eye contact would not offend him in any way. Theo began running his hand through her hair without thought and with his other hand he picked the best looking strawberry off the plate and offered it to her. Draco knew his friend well and knew the hard Dom was planning to marry the witch soon.

Theo had taken over Draco's business when he himself had no interest in Malfoy industries. Instead of breaking apart the company section-by-section Draco had signed over ownership of the company to his quiet friend who had always had his eye on business, Draco now only owned shares within the company. He had made the right choice in Theo as the man had made the company a global success story, meaning Draco's job at the Department of Magical Creatures was obsolete in the context of monetary value, as he could easily live of his shares. He continued to work at the Department simply because he enjoyed it, the day he stopped enjoying it, he would quit. Opening wicked shatter had been the official sign over of the company to Theo and was another venture, which had ended up making the four owners incredibly wealthy. The patrons of the club were made up of both muggle's and magic folk, as kink could go across all species, they were yet to have a problem associated with magic in the club.

Pansy joined them on the couches and smiled over at Blaise 'I hear you went on a date?'

Blaise raised an eyebrow 'Did you now?'

'Don't be coy, tell me about her!' Pansy was only a co-owner of the club, she had no true interest in BDSM. When the men had taken the idea of the club to her she had agreed as she knew it was good and easy money. Pansy ran their finances and helped keep the club up to date and safe. She had also designed the entire interior as none of the boys had any clue about design and what went with what in the fashion world.

Leaning in Draco listened to their conversation about Blaise's date with his mysterious Red

'she is… well she's different to anyone else I've ever been with, she's not after my money. I took the Mclaren to impress her, and she was so overwhelmed by the actual car that she refused to get into it at first. Then at dinner she didn't let me pay, saying it was our first date and because of that we needed to be on equal footing. She said if I didn't enjoy our time together why should I have to pay? I've never had that before… most women… they order a salad and then look at me expectantly at the end to pay… but Red, she orders a chicken schnitzel and tells me if I don't like a little meat on a girls bones I should probably go find someone else. She is so real, so wonderfully woman, I just cant get her out of my head'

Pansy was laughing with glee, and Draco could feel himself grinning 'have you found a keeper, my friend?'

'God Draco, she submits so beautifully as well, its like she's my perfect woman when I didn't even know what I wanted' Draco had not seen his friend so happy in sometime and he was truly happy for him, but a small pang of jealousy hit when he thought of his duchess, and her reluctance to let him know who she was. Until she was comfortable with him they could never go on a date or see each other during the week, he would have to wait till the weekend to see her again and even then it would only be for a couple of hours. He sighed and realised he was probably acting like a bit of a teenage girl, he really had only been with the girl once, and who even knew if she would return.

The members began arriving, all in different outfits as every couple or individual had their own kink or style, some wore masks others wore leather it was all about personal preference. It was always easy to tell Doms when they entered the club they seemed to hold themselves higher, especially when the Dom had a partner. It was funny, good Dom's were programmed in a way to have a protective instinct as well as be incredibly possessive, it was biological. When a Dom was with a partner they always held him or her close or pulled them on a lead, all in hopes of telling every other member to back off, that sub was spoken for. Romantic was probably not the most appropriate word, however when you looked into the eyes of any sub with a master it would be total adoration you would see.

The members all greeted the four of them sitting on the lounge as they entered, knowing without the owners the club would not function or even exist

'Draco?' a young Dom stood in front of him, a thin slip of a girl by his side, her eyes looking away

'Charles, my young friend, what can I do for you?' Charles had joined the club a year ago and almost immediately found a sub perfect for him, a quiet, tame girl who needed strict control as she suffered severely from OCD. Charles's dominating meant she had no time to give in to her tendencies, however he still made her go to counselling weekly to try and overcome the disorder.

'I was wondering if I could ask a favour?'

'Of course, sit'

Making room for the young man, he watched as Charles sat down beside him, and then pulled the girl into his arms, holding her under his chin

'We were wondering if you could give a demonstration tonight?'

The club would often hold demonstrations when a new toy came out, to show the members how it could work. Draco being a light exhibitionist normally ran these demonstrations, however sometimes when it was a device for a sadist, Master Sean would run the events

'What exactly would you like a demonstration on?'

He watched as the young man blushed 'we were wondering, if maybe you could go through some basic bandage? I know it seems silly, but we would really like to get back to some basic's in our relationship, but other then tying her hands above her head, I don't really remember much for our introductory classes' Draco considered the mans request for a moment

'Its not a silly request at all, the basic's are fundamental, and you're right, other then beginners class we really don't demonstrate bondage in demonstrations' rubbing his jaw he looked at the couple 'let me find a willing Sub and in an hour, I will do basic bondage on the main stage'

The small girl in Charles arms peaked through her hair and looked up at him 'Thank you master Draco'

'Its fine, little one, now you two go dance and play until the shows starts'

Charles taking his sweet little sub stood and walked away, leaving Draco alone once more to his thoughts. The club was becoming more crowded as most members wanted the opportunity to spend the whole night at the club and so when the doors opened at 8:30pm it would fill quickly. Draco stood and made his way to the staircase that would take him upstairs' where he would be able to watch over the club and its patrons.

While he was making his way through the crowd he spotted something out the corner of his eye, a woman with bright orange hair bounding across the floor in Blaise's direction, he turned just in time to catch her in his arms and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Draco watched as Blaise smiled down at the woman in his arms and then whisper something in her ear, he then took her hand and gently pulled her to the couch which Theo was occupying and sat instructing the woman to sit in front of him

'He makes her happy' the voice had come from beside him. He turned towards her and his breath was sucked away

'Duchess' he reached for her and then pulled her against him, taking a demanding kiss off her surprised lips. He felt her stiffen for a moment and then soften completely, moaning into his mouth. Swallowing the sound he let his tongue slip inside, reacquainting himself with the unique flavour of his duchess.

Pulling back but not completely letting go he allowed his eyes to roam over the face, which had haunted his dreams for the last week. Instead of the white mask from the previous weekend, she had adorned her face with a beautifully interact silver and gold mask, a smoky eyeshadow covering the visible skin above her eyes. Her hair was out again, but this time it was straightened and went half way down her back, he couldn't help but imagine holding that hair tightly as he rammed into her from behind. Holding in his groan he looked further, her outfit was a simple black dress that sat at her knee, one side of the dress had been decorated with a detailed golden dragon, making her mask pop. She was simply exquisite. Returning his attention to her face he noticed she was looking at him with the same dark gaze he knew he had been looking at her with.

'Like what you see, pet? Its just for you' she smiled a lazy smile at him and nodded. He moved his hand and took her small one in his larger one

'Come, lets talk' she bit her lip at his request and nodded. He hardened at the memory of how soft her lips truly were. He led her to a nearby couch and pulled her down beside him, unhappy with the position he pulled her into his lap, holding her close and simply enjoying the smell and feel of her. He had been planning tonight since the previous weekend and couldn't wait to begin

'Duchess, last week was about you; I took care of you, made you comfortable. This week will very much be about me, I plan to take you with my hands, my mouth and my cock, as many times as I want, however I want. You will be mine for the night, mine to play with, mine to restrain, to torture. Your only response for tonight will be yes sir'

He felt her shift on his lap, rubbing her legs together. He held her tighter

'Your body likes that idea. What do you say pet? Will you play tonight, let me show you real BDSM?' she was silent for a moment as if considering what he had said and then he heard her beautiful voice whispering the words he dreamed of

'Yes sir'

* * *

Hey my lovely readers!  
Just a quick question - would you guys be interested in a chapter looking at Susan and Theo in a 24/7 relationship?  
Its 100% up to you guys, I'm happy to just elude to their relationship if no one wants to read about them

Let me know!

Hyper x


	13. Where's the next chapter?

Hey there, my beautiful and patient readers!

i thought i would give you all just a heads up with whats been happening in my life and why i haven't updated in 2 weeks.

2 weeks ago, the day after my last post, i went out of state on holidays and left my laptop at home, on the last day of that holiday my partners grandma died, a woman i was also very close to. Her passing has left us a little empty and I've been using most of my free time looking after him and just making sure he wants for nothing. i also attend uni and have had several assignments due the past week, on top that i have my job which i am doing a tafe certificate with. finally on friday i turned 22 so i also had to fit in time to celebrate my birthday.

i am hoping to have a new chapter ready this weekend, hopefully sunday (Asia pacific) but i won't make any promises

Thank you all for your patience & thank you for your wonderful comments!

I promise this story does have an ending in my head & the big reveal will definitely be worth the wait

Much love to you all  
Hyper x


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione shifted on his lap trying to ease her nerves as well as her arousal. She told herself to trust Draco for tonight and on Monday she could return to the real world, where she had a nice date lined up for Thursday with one of the men from sales. Draco had been right, she had had a few of the office workers asking her on dates during the week and she finally agreed to one from Carl Ryans, an attractive man who she had always had her eye on, but thought he was too far out of her league.

Tonight would be her last time at the club, she could say she experimented and learnt about herself, but she could no longer continue down this road, especially with Draco. Her thoughts throughout the week had centred on him and her dreams were plagued by ideas of what he could do to her if she let him. It could not continue. As soon as he found out who she was, the magic bubble she was living in would pop – it was better to leave on her own terms, not his.

Her attention was pulled from her thoughts by his gentle voice 'Duchess, I would like to ask you a favour before we play tonight. I want you to know, one hundred percent you can say no'

she looked up at him confused, wasn't the whole point of tonight that she had to say yes sir, she couldn't say no to anything?

As if reading her mind he chuckled, the feeling vibrated down her back 'Oh my Duchess, I am not a monster, I wont ever make you do something so unbelievably out of your comfort zone. I will only ever push you as far as I think you can go, and this request may be too far'

Still confused at what he could possible be going to ask she answered, 'Ask away, sir'

'One of the younger Doms approached me with a request to do a demonstration on types restraints, I would very much like to do this demonstration with you, but it will be in front of lots of people, and I will have to retrain you in front of those people. I will need all control, your complete submission, you could not disrespect me, not in front of the club members, and if you did I would be made to punish you. If you are not comfortable with the idea, I'll do the demonstration with another unattached sub'

Hermione consider him for a moment. The idea of being in front of a room full of people submitting to him frightened her incredibly, but the idea of him playing or touching another woman frightened her even more.

'Would I be naked?'

'No pet, this body is for me' he began gently sucking on her pulse point, making it very difficult to concentrate on her decision

'Will you leave me?'

'Not for a second'

'I trust you, sir' he pulled back and gazed down at her, a devilish smile crossed his face

'You please me immensely, Duchess' he took her face in his strong hands, tilting her head and kissed her deeply, making her sigh in contentment 'say yes'

It sounded like a plea, not a command, but she followed the instruction anyway

'Yes sir' he leaned down to kiss her again, and she was more then willing to give herself over to the kiss when a cough from behind them diverted his attention

'The stage is ready for you, Master Draco' the comment had come from a young man with a thick black collar around his throat. Hermione's hand flew to her own neck, she could never wear something that so blatantly showed ownership, but she understood the appeal, the idea that at the end of the day someone wanted you as their own, that they loved you so completely that they were willing to lay claim to your body, it made her sigh. Draco must have heard the sound as he looked down at her with knowing eyes.

'I'll be there soon, thank you little one'

A woman in a tight latex dress came up behind the man and hooked a leash onto the collar

'Come boy, or we will miss the show, and I do love some bondage' the man looked at the woman with absolute adoration. The love he felt for his mistress was almost palpable. Hermione would give anything for a man to look at her like that

'You liked the collar, Duchess?' God, he was the most perceptive man she had ever met, even at work there was very little he missed

'No sir, I liked what it represents' she sighed again, and then growled at herself, _Suck it up Granger!_ She had a wonderful night ahead of her, with a very talented man, and then during the week she was going on a date, which could potentially lead to a very real relationship with Carl Ryans.

'Perhaps one day you will let me gift you with something just as significant?' and just like that the breathe left her body. How could he say something like that so casually? Did he even know what he had just insinuated? And then she remembered, he had no idea who she was, and that was why he was still being prince charming with a hint of BDSM Master thrown in. Without saying anything more he made his way to the dance floor

'Come Duchess, we have a demonstration to conduct'

_Perhaps one day you will let me gift you with something just as significant?_ The rhetorical question continued to swirl in her head as she walked towards him

'Yes, sir'

Her faith in him had him stumped; this woman who barely knew him was willing to let him tie her up in front of a large group of people. Her trust in him was astounding and made him feel good on the inside. Perhaps tonight he could convince her that knowing her identity would not change the way he thought of her. That thought almost stopped him. How did he think of her? The way her eyes lit up when she noticed the collar made him believe that she could want that, but when she explained it was the meaning behind it that she liked, he had reacted instantly. He wanted something of his on her, to mark her completely as his. He hadn't felt this thrown by a woman since his ex.

Draco felt her soft hands land in his and he looked back to the woman in question. He smiled reassuringly at her, as he saw the doubt in her gaze.

'Don't worry pet, think of it as show-and-tell, no sex involved'

That seemed to calm her slightly but not completely. It made him wonder once more what was going through that pretty head of hers. He had never thought for a moment she would accept his proposal, thinking she would simply like to watch from the sidelines. A small part of him hoped that she had agreed because she didn't want him with another woman, but that was wishing too much, they barely knew each other. His only conclusion was that she wished to explore the lifestyle more.

He was glad she had agreed, it meant foreplay for the night had just gotten so much more interesting. He was going to seduce his little Duchess, until she was a pile of hot and wet goo while still giving an amazing demonstration. The idea of her all tied up in rope had him hardening instantly and he knew seducing her would turn him on as well. He continued to pull her forward towards the stage and turned back to her one final time. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and then climbed the stairs onto the stage thinking the entire time let the games begin.

Hermione watched as Draco walked on stage. Her nerves were on edge, why had she agreed to this?

'My friends, welcome to our little demonstration of basic bondage here at club Wicked Shatter. I am going to ask MY Duchess to join me on stage'

Hermione's heart was beating fast within her chest, she could feel a million eyes on her, but Draco's mesmerising grey eyes was all she could see. He held out his hand to her, and she slowly crept up the stage to take his hand. The smile he gave her when she had finally reached him, made butterflies explode in her stomach.

'This is Duchess, she is very new to the club as well as the lifestyle, but has decided, as my submissive, she would like to do the demonstration with me. To begin we will look at basic bondage and work up to more complex bondage'

He turned towards her, but all she could concentrate on were all the people looking at her. She was very, very bad at public speaking. Being in front of large groups of people always made her feel uncomfortable, exposed even.

'Duchess look at me' the words were a hard command, one she could not ignore. Her eyes met his and she saw worry on his face 'You need to breathe with me, deep breathe in' she took a deep breath 'and out' and exhaled. The breath filled her lungs and made the lightheaded feeling disappear. She realised she must not have been breathing, which made Draco's worry make so much more sense. She held his eye contact and continued to breathe

'What is your safe word?'

'Red or muggle'

'Good girl. For the rest of this demonstration, eyes on me. Only on me. If you cannot see me, I want your eyes closed. Is that understood?'

'Yes sir'

He turned back towards the crowd and picked up from the corner leather cuffs

'These are your basic restraints. Just a reminder that we do not use metal handcuffs in this club, if your sub gets to excited and pulls they will be left with bruises and cuts. The basic leather restraint allows better circulation than metal anyway. An added bonus of leather is you can have them lined for your sub as a gift if you so choose'

He turned back to Hermione

'Your wrists, Duchess'

Her hands dropped into his as she looked into his eyes. She was safe, he would keep her safe. It was the mantra that continued again and again in her mind

He buckled one cuff then the other and then to her utter surprise he linked them together. The cuffs on her wrist were not too tight, but snug enough that she could not escape. When Draco let go of the cuffs to address the audience Hermione attempted to yank at the cuffs, but they would not budge. Her heart race increased but she realised her hands were in front of her so at least she could defend herself if necessary.

Having missed most of Draco's speech to the crowd, she jump surprised when his hands held hers and he began to unclip her wrists

'You have not been watching me Duchess; maybe I will have to punish you later after all. Withheld orgasms maybe?' Hermione felt her cheeks heat at the idea

'I'm sorry sir, ill concentrate now'

He gave an amused laugh, a laugh that suggested he didn't believe her

Draco then walked behind her and clipped the cuffs together at the small of her back. Again Hermione attempted to yank at the cuffs, and this time she realised she was helpless. She could do nothing to defend herself if it was ever necessary; she was at the complete mercy of Draco, or any other men within the club. Her heart rate jumped to a million beat a second, but Draco remained behind her pulling her into the warmth of his body.

'Cuffs clipped behind the back, makes a Sub much more manageable, they cannot fight back all they can do is take what you choose to give them' his hands travelled down the sides of her body she assumed in what was meant to be a calming motion, but Hermione's body responded tenfold, his hands were sending erotic shock waves through her, dampening her panties. She felt his chuckle down her back and heard him whisper just for her 'I can smell your arousal, I can't wait to taste it on my tongue and then bury myself deep inside your luscious body, and Duchess we are only just getting started in this demonstration. By the end of this, you will be whimpering for me. When we are done I'm going to take you to one of the private rooms and have you. Any. Way. I. Want. Is that understood?'

'Yes sir' she didn't recognise her own voice. It was lusty, and hoarse. Everything he had said had led to her feeling wetter and hotter, the fact that she was helpless only added to the sensations. A minute ago she had been afraid of the helplessness but now it made her feel warm inside. How did Draco do that to her?

She thought back on what he had said and smiled. This was his version of foreplay for the night. He was showing her that he could turn her on with simple words and light caresses, her clothes could remain on and she would still beg for him.

She held in a nervous laugh, what else could this talented man do to her throughout a bondage demonstration? The only answer that came to mind was a lot. She blocked out the rest of the world, the people watching, and concentrated only on him and how he made her feel. Now that she knew that this was a game, a game that was just between her and him, she could not wait to continue


End file.
